


You Make Me Smile

by kuropiece



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Night Club, Angst, Attempt at Humor, Customer Hakyeon, Doorman Taekwoon, Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Raken and Hyukbin Towards The End, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 23:08:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 23,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8420737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuropiece/pseuds/kuropiece
Summary: “It’s too late to apologise now. I’m breaking up with you, Taekwoon, I’ve had enough of this one-sided relationship."





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is based on the manga Neon Amber Sign :3  
> but after a while i got inspired lol  
> excuse any grammatical errors, ty ;w;  
> hope you enjoy! ^^
> 
> ps. i can't wait for Kratos .-.

**TAEKWOON:**

 

“Can’t you look more pleased?” She snapped at him. He looked up at his girlfriend in confusion. Was there something wrong?

 

 

“What?” But he was happy, he was. Did he not look happy?

 

 

“How can I enjoy myself if you continue to show that bored expression whenever we’re together?!” She exclaimed in frustration, slamming her hands on the table, causing him to wince. A few customers in the café were looking at them now.

 

 

“But I am having a good time with you, Chaeyoung-ah,” he frowned because this felt just like all the other times he dated someone. He just knew she was going to break up with him. And he won’t be able to do anything to prevent it from happening. Because there was something wrong with him. Something wrong with his face apparently.

 

 

“Are you kidding me? Anybody in this place can tell that you don’t look happy eating with me!” She yelled, causing even more eyes to be directed at their table.

 

 

“Calm down,” he started before sighing sadly. They needed to get out of here before she created an even bigger scene. He stood up from his seat and grabbed her wrist. “Let’s go somewhere else and talk about this.” He tried to pull the brunette towards the exit, but his hand was harshly removed.

 

 

“ _No_. We’re going to do this here, now!” She shouted, holding her hand to her chest. Had he hurt her? That's not what he meant to do.

 

 

“I’m sorry if I hurt you,” he trailed off, looking directly into his girlfriend’s eyes. He _always_ seemed to end up hurting his girlfriends.

 

 

Was he really not showing his feelings properly?

 

 

“It’s too late to apologise now. I’m breaking up with you, Taekwoon, I’ve had _enough_ of this one-sided relationship,” his eyes widened as he realised she was crying. What had he _done_?

 

 

He stepped forward to try and wipe the tears away, but she held a hand out to stop him from approaching any further.

 

 

“Don’t, don’t come near me.” With that, she grabbed her purse from the table and rushed out of the café before he could say anything. Even if he tried to go after her, she was not going to listen. Because this was _his_ fault. Every time he would _somehow_ manage to hurt his girlfriend's feelings. His relationships always seemed to end this way.

 

 

Maybe he wasn't _meant_ to date. Maybe he wasn't _boyfriend 'material'_. Maybe something was seriously wrong with him.

 

 

• • •

 

 

Wait, what was that guy doing in this section of the club _again_? How many times had he told the blonde to move now? He thought, before sighing and walking towards the said male. This better be the last time.

 

 

“Excuse me, this is a section only for women. So, can you please not sit here?” He asked politely. The blonde shot a glare in return, before grunting in annoyance and walking off.

 

 

_What a creep_ , Taekwoon thought to himself as he watched him walk further away, to the standing area.

 

 

The blonde made a regular appearance at the club, always trying to pick up girls. If he remembered correctly, his name was-

 

 

“Hakyeon?!” That’s it. He turned around to the voice. It was another one of the regular customers of the club – Park Hyerim. “Taekwoon, is Hakyeon here today!?” She was practically screaming. He nodded in response.

 

 

“I saw him go towards the standing area,” he answered. He wondered what the blonde did to make her so _angry_.

 

 

“Thanks,” she smiled widely, though it didn’t reach her eyes. _Scary_. He watched as she glanced around, scanning the club for Hakyeon. “Hakyeon!” She quickly walked towards the blonde, who now seemed to be completely unaware of his named being called out.

 

 

Hyerim caught him.

 

 

“You blocked me on Katalk, didn’t you?” She exclaimed before her hand met the blonde’s cheek harshly. That must have hurt a lot.

 

 

“Ow! What the _hell_ was that for that!? Who _are_ you?” He yelled out in pain, placing his hand on his stinging cheek.

 

 

“Who am I! You _little f-_ ”

 

 

“Please calm down. If you’re going to fight, then I suggest you take it outside,” Taekwoon interjected before Hyerim could finish. The last thing he wanted was to have a fight break out, and believe him when he says Hyerim had a really strong _right_.

 

 

It was his job as doorman slash bouncer to make sure no one made a scene; to keep the club as safe as possible. It had good pay, and his boss had told him he had that intimidating aura which was perfect for places like this, so he thought why not? His mother had always told him to take every opportunity that came his way. He trusted her wholeheartedly.

 

 

“You’re the _worst_!” Hyerim shouted in fury before turning around and storming out of the club. Taekwoon turned to the blonde, who still has his hand on his cheek. He breathed out a sigh. Really, there'd never been a day where he'd been able to relax, because the blonde _always_ managed to get into quarrels with women.

 

 

“Try and tone it down, please,” he requested, though he said it in a tone of warning. The blonde wouldn’t even look at him. Taekwoon really hoped this was the last time he'd have to say this to him. Even the blonde must have gotten tired of hearing the _same_ thing again and again.

 

 

“Sorry,” was all the shorter male said before walking away.

 

 

Taekwoon sometimes wondered what was so good about going out with different girls every day. Was it fun? Because it sure didn’t look like it, if in the end you’re getting hit every time.

 

 

• • •

 

 

“Taekwoon hyung, did you get all the drinks out?” He nodded in reply. “Oh, by the way, did that guy who keeps going to the women’s section get into a fight with a girl again?” His co-worker, Jaehwan asked.

 

 

“You mean Hakyeon…right?” He asked.

 

 

“Yeah, him! Even though he tries to pick up girls, I've heard he’s never actually managed to take any home.” Jaehwan stated as he tried to recollect the rumours.

 

 

“Is that so? I’m surprised,” he said with eyebrows raised. The younger paused and stared at him, then tilted his head.

 

 

Was there something on his face?

 

 

“Oh, you’re surprised?” He asked, as if he was just coming to realisation. Taekwoon was used to it by now.

 

 

“Yes,” he answered simply. Jaehwan paused, looking at his face again. Why did he keep looking at him like that?

 

 

“Oh my god, I’m sorry! Did I make you angry by talking about that guy?” The younger asked in fear.

 

 

“Huh?” He asked in confusion. He wasn’t angry at all. Did he look angry?

 

 

“Let’s just go to the VIP area, shall we?” The brown-haired male stated before practically running to the said area without waiting for the older male.

 

 

“Hm…” it seemed like his face couldn’t express his feelings well.

 

 

Even when he’s having fun, people still seem to think he’s bored. Just like what had happened with his ex-girlfriend earlier.

 

 

He’s smiling like any normal person, right?

 

 

Or so he thought. If he was then, people wouldn’t constantly advise him to smile more to make a better impression.

 

 

A loud laugh resounding through the crowd of people shook him out of his thoughts. He turned to the side, in the direction of the sound and noted that it was that guy again – _Hakyeon_.

 

 

“You’re _so_ funny! That seriously happened?!” The blonde asked, continuing to laugh hysterically.

 

 

If only _he_ could show such an expression, or even if he was upset. Just some kind of expression – that would be nice.

 

 

 _He’s really drunk_ , he thought as he observed Hakyeon conversing with the woman beside him.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The blonde opened his eyes slowly and looked at him with what he’d like to say a lustful expression – he was just so red, okay – but shook his head, because what the hell, he’s most likely dying from the heat.

**TAEKWOON:**

 

Taekwoon yawned as he walked out of his apartment building, thinking to take a walk around the neighbourhood and maybe grab a bite to eat while he’s out.

 

But, of course, _something_ had to disrupt his peaceful morning.

 

When he turned the corner of his street, he heard something.

 

“What the hell are you playing at!? Do you think I’m _that easy_?” A high-pitched voice exclaimed. Taekwoon turned to the direction of the voice and realised a male being shouted at. The blonde was currently on the ground, his cheeks furiously red. That’s when the building came into his view – a love hotel.

 

“I never thought that,” he replied, albeit quietly as he avoided eye contact with the woman.

 

“Then why the hell did you try to run?! If you were going to act like this, then you shouldn’t have approached in the first place! You’re the worst! _Die,_ you bastard!” The auburn-haired woman yelled before leaving, her high heels clicking against the pavement.

 

 _Well, that went well_ , he thought when the blonde’s face came into full view. _Hakyeon_.

 

He was sweating so much, Taekwoon thought as he watched him. Hakyeon abruptly collapsed on the ground. He breathed out a sigh in relief when he realised he was just sleeping. But sleeping in a place like this, and on such a humid day at that; that couldn’t be good.

 

Taekwoon shrugged, however, beginning to continue with his morning walk – it wasn’t his job to look after the blonde anyway, so he should probably just leave it someone else, like the police. That was probably best.

 

Yeah…

 

He side glanced at Hakyeon, then thought – _what if he died before the police found him?_ He could even imagine the news reports that would release on TV about a 'mysterious corpse' they found, outside a love hotel. Somehow, this made him anxious. He glanced at the blonde again, just stared for a whole five seconds, before sighing in exasperation and walking over to the body.

 

He crouched down and tapped the tanned male’s shoulder to wake him up.

 

“Hey,” he called, tapping Hakyeon again, “wake up. Don’t sleep in the middle of the pavement like this, you’re gonna die of heat .” When he heard nothing from the blonde, he started to panic, wondering if he’s already gone for good, but the grunt that emitted from him gave him a sense of relief. He’d probably be held responsible if Hakyeon had died then since he was the only one beside the blonde.

 

The blonde opened his eyes slowly and looked at him with what he’d like to say a lustful expression – he was just so _red_ , okay – but shook his head, because _what the hell, he’s most likely dying from the heat._

 

“Huh?” Hakyeon muttered in confusion as he tried to sit up.

 

“You know-” he started, helping the blonde get up.

 

“I think I’m gonna – I think I’m gonna throw up!” The tanned male groaned, making a bloated face.

 

“Wait, let go of my arm fi-” Taekwoon said in a panic, the blonde had quite a strong grip on it. But before he could release the grip-

 

The blonde groaned again as he regurgitated last night’s dinner, the liquefied contents making a splashing sound as they spilled on the ground.

 

His favourite shoes…

 

He stared at them for a good ten seconds before sighing. They needed to get cleaned up.

 

That’s when he noticed a hose from the building across from them. _Huh, how convenient_. He helped Hakyeon up and walked him across the road, instructing him to wait for him. He grabbed the hose and switched the water on before walking to the blonde and gesturing him to wash his face and hands. He rinsed his shoes after Hakyeon was finished. He needed to wash them properly when he got back to his apartment though.

 

“Sorry…” he heard the blonde say from where he’s seated on the ground, his knees hiding his face.

 

“It’s okay, I’m used to cleaning up vomit,” he replied, because this kind of job, involved doing things like that – often than not. Probably the one thing about this job he didn’t _particularly_ enjoy. “You’re a regular after all,” he paused to look at the blonde properly, “are you feeling better?”

 

“Yeah…” was all the tanned male mumbled out.

 

“Is it really okay, though? That girl, she ran away,” he asked, recollecting the scene that played out just a few moments ago.

 

“It’s fine. I don’t care! Not like I wanted to do it anyway,” he cried out.

 

“Wait, don’t you come to the club because you _wanna_ do it?” The dark-haired male asked in surprise. That’s what he thought the blonde was always trying to do when he kept on going to the women’s section.

 

“W-What? It’s - It’s not like _that_! But I do go there to pick up girls!” he exclaimed. Taekwoon blinked.

 

“…so you don’t want to do it. Then, why are you always with a different girl?” He questioned because he was confused. The blonde looked down.

 

“Being with girls just…makes me feel at ease.” He answered quietly. Taekwoon snorted. “What’s so funny?”

 

“I thought you were just bad at picking up girls, but you’re trying to do that ‘Catch & Release’ method,” he concluded, deadpan.

 

“What?!” Hakyeon cried out in anger. “Forget ‘Catch & Release’, I do ‘Catch & Catch’! And I get a _huge_ _haul_!”

 

“Haul…?” he asked, only to receive silence from the blonde. “What the hell is that?” He breathed out a laugh. Damn. He tried to cover his smile up, but then realised the blonde probably won’t notice. No one ever noticed anyway.

 

“Ugh! Stop smiling! It’s annoying!” The tanned male chided him.

 

 _Wait_.

 

Taekwoon’s eyes widened when he realised what the blonde had just said. _He noticed?_

 

“What?” Was all he could utter. _No one_ had ever noticed it before.

 

“What ‘ _what?_ ’? – You know what, I’ve been hit twice by girls already today; because of that, I’m a bit sensitive,” he looked up at Taekwoon, an eyebrow raised now, “what’s with that expression?” He asked.

 

“Oh…it’s nothing. Just didn’t expect to see you talking normally to a guy,” he remarked, a hint of pink flushing his cheeks. Taekwoon didn’t think he’d ever even talked to a guy before. At least from what he’d observed, he’d never seen the blonde talk to one at the club.

 

“What the hell are you saying? I always talking normally! What kind of an impression did you _have_ of me?” Hakyeon asked in an accusatory tone.

 

“A creep,” he replied with a deadpan tone.

 

“Isn’t that _you_!?” Hakyeon yelled at him in irritation.

 

“Anyway,” Taekwoon started, resting his hand on the blonde’s head. “It’d be best if you didn’t drink so much from now on. Take care of yourself.” He finished, ruffling his hair lightly before removing his hand and walking away. “Bye.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh, the comeback showcase today, it was a blessing u.u idk how many times i died tbh. But anyway, what did you think? Is the pacing okay, cos this would still be the first chapter of the manga xD I'm thinking to include Hakyeon's POV along with Taekwoon's as well, haven't properly decided yet though ^^''


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What the hell!? God, that face pisses me off!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for subscribing guys, you're awesome! <3 God, I really want that Kratos album ;-; To buy or not to buy...*sighs*. Anyway, I'll probably be updating a little late, because tomorrow and the day after I'm gonna be at uni most of the day, so yeah :3. Thanks for reading and hope you're enjoying it so far~
> 
> Also, if there are any grammatical errors whatsoever, I apologise >.

**TAEKWOON:**

 

His head was so round and fluffy and–

 

Wait, what are you thinking? Snap out of it, Taekwoon. You don’t care about how fluffy Hakyeon’s and how good it felt to touch. _You don’t_.

 

Why did he _keep_ thinking about Hakyeon? He shook his head, trying to subside the strange thoughts from his mind.

 

“Hey hyung,” he turned to his younger brother, Hyuk. They had a five years’ age gap, but they got along quite well. Although, the younger could get a _bit_ out of hand sometimes.

 

“Yeah?” he asked, wondering what the younger wanted because he only ever bothered him when he wanted something.

 

“Can I borrow a little money? I promise I’ll give it back to you,” the younger assured.  What did he say? Taekwoon rolled his eyes.

 

“That’s what you said last time, and the time before that,” he remarked with his trademark deadpan tone.

 

“This time _will_ be different, I swear! Please, please, _please_ ,” the younger pleaded, elongating the word. He had those puppy eyes. Hyuk knew they always worked on him and he hated the younger for it. Really.

 

“How much?” Taekwoon asked with a sigh of exasperation. Sometimes, he felt he was too soft.

 

“20,000?” Hyuk asked in a hopeful tone. He sighed and reached for his wallet in his back pocket. He fished out two 10,000 Won notes and held them out before pulling them back when the younger reached for them.

 

“ _Last_ time, I mean it, Hyuk-ah. If you want money next time, you better go find yourself a job,” he warned the younger. All he did was hang out with his friends all the time. He’d chose not to go to university, so he might as well _try_ and do some job searching. At least that’s what he would’ve done if he was in Hyuk’s place. Of course, he _wasn’t_ Hyuk, but still.

 

“Thanks hyung, you’re the best!” The younger exclaimed in joy, grabbing the notes from his hand and bolting out the door.

 

Taekwoon looked in the mirror.

 

_“Ugh! Stop smiling! It’s annoying!”_

 

It was the first time he heard something like that.

 

 

• • •

 

 

“Would you like to drink in the VIP section?” He asked a woman sitting at the bar.

 

“Oh, um…” she started, but he wasn’t paying attention that much.

 

Taekwoon watched the crowd closely, making sure everything was going right, when he noticed him. Had he been looking out for him?

 

Ah, he was looking his way.

 

The blonde waved at him with his free arm, the other one being around the girl he was with. Taekwoon waved back, though he couldn’t help but noticed a hint of pink flushing the male cheeks. Was he _blushing_? He decided to dismiss the thought, but when he turned back to the woman he was speaking to, there was no one there.

 

He glanced at the blonde again, and noticed him laughing, pointing at him. For some reason, it irritated him. He walked over to the blonde and the woman he was with, which was the same one he had been talking to. How did she get to Hakyeon so _quickly_?

 

“Let’s go to the VIP section,” he said, resting his large hand on her small head.

 

“Okay, let’s go!” She exclaimed in excitement, forgetting all about the blonde that was beside her. He also had that kind of effect on women. He wrapped and arm around her smaller frame and escorted her to the VIP section.

 

“Yah!” He heard the blonde shout out in anger. Taekwoon turned around and smirked smugly.

 

“What the hell!? _God_ , that face pisses me off!” Hakyeon cried out in frustration. Taekwoon just ignored the blonde and turned back around.

 

He could feel himself smiling and he didn’t know how to stop.

 

 

• • •

 

 

It was almost time for close and Taekwoon was helping in putting all the chairs and tables back. He went to the locker room to check everything was in place and noticed the tanned male crouching on the floor near the lockers. Curious, he walked to the male whilst stretching his shoulders because he was so tired.

 

“Is everything alright? We’re about to close,” he informed him.

 

“I lost my locker key,” The tanned male answered in response, though he looked a little dazed.

 

“Oh, I see. I can open it for you for 5,000 Won, though,” he suggested.

 

“I don’t…have any money right now.” The blonde said, a frown plastered on his face. Oh.

 

“You must have it at home, right?” When he noticed his lips still turned down, he guessed he didn’t.

 

“I’m sort of low on money right now. Plus, my house keys and smartphone are inside the locker,” the tanned male was pouting now. _How cute_. No. This is _not_ the time.

 

He crouched down next to the blonde and whispered, “I’ll cover it.”

 

“Wait. Won’t you get in trouble if you do that?” Hakyeon inquired, and if possible, frowning even more if that was possible.

 

“Yeah. If anyone finds out, I’ll be killed, so keep it a secret,” Taekwoon said, placed his index finger to his lips to silence the blonde. “Wait a second.” He stood up from the ground and walked away to get his wallet so he could get the money, and some paper and pen.

 

When he returned, he noticed the blonde sitting at the bar.

 

“Here,” he said, sliding the piece of paper and pen, along with his keys and phone to the blonde, “write your name, phone number and address on this. Sorry, it’s the rules.” Hakyeon just nodded and started writing down his details. Taekwoon watched over the blonde.

 

 _Cha Hakyeon_. What a unique name, he thought to himself.

 

“You have a unique name, I don’t think I’ve heard anyone with the name Cha,” Taekwoon stated straightforwardly.

 

“I don’t think it’s that unique…” he trailed off. He handed the paper back. There was a pause. “Hey, um, thanks for…you know, doing this, Mr…” He was blushing again. So _cute_.

 

“Oh, you can just call me Taekwoon,” he finished for the blonde. Hakyeon looked up at him with widened eyes.

 

“Oh, okay,” Hakyeon said. “How old are you?”

 

“Twenty-six,” he answered, wondering why the blonde was asking him.

 

“Oh, we’re the same age. I guess we can drop the formalities then,” he said, grinning. He stood up from the seat and pocketed his phone and keys. “Thanks again, Taekwoon-ah.” He repeated before turning to leave.

 

 

He blushed at the affection term and watched the blonde exit the club. Whilst he continued to pack up, he couldn’t help but think how _attractive_ Hakyeon looked when he smiled.

 

 

• • •

 

 

“Taekwoon-ah!” He turned to call of his voice only to notice it was Hakyeon. He walked towards the tanned male, wondering what he wanted.

 

“Hakyeon-ah,” his heart started to beat faintly. That was the first time he’d called the blonde like that. He felt this strange feeling in the pit of his stomach.

 

Hakyeon beckoned him to bend down so he obeyed and waited in anticipation.

 

“About the money I owe you,” the blonde whispered into his ear.

 

“Yes?” He said.

 

“I won’t have it next month either. ~” He continued. Taekwoon turned to him and just looked at the blonde for a moment.

 

“Then why are you still here?” He questioned, because that’s what Hakyeon always came for, isn’t it?

 

“I don’t come here because I want to have _it_ all the time!” He cried out in anger.

 

“So most of the time?” Taekwoon asked, blinking once.

 

“No, what is _wrong_ with you?!” He shouted in a whisper, realising a few set of eyes settling on them. “Besides, there’s gonna be so many events coming up next month, I don’t want to miss them!”

 

“What a party animal,” he remarked, causing Hakyeon to glare at him, and he was about to protest, but he interrupted him, “Never mind about that. And it’s fine. You don’t have to pay me back.” It was only 5,000 Won, he could gain that back today anyway, since it was pay day.

 

“What? But…5,000 Won is a lot!” Hakyeon argued in protest.

 

“It’s not that much. Plus, you don’t have it, right?” Maybe he shouldn’t have said that. That frown is back on his face again. “You always come here anyway, so it’s fine.”

 

“Do-do you get hungry in the morning, after you finish work?” Hakyeon blurted.

 

“…yes,” he answered.

 

“Then, I’ll pay you back by making you delicious food every morning.” The blonde stated, with a look of determination on his face, though he could still see a hint of blush.

 

“What?” He was baffled as to where that even came from.

 

“Breakfast! You’re a normal human, right?”

 

“What kind of a question is that? Of course, I’m a normal human.” He replied with a raise brow.

 

“Then you must get hungry in the morning, right?” Why did he have to be so loud?

 

“I guess so…” he answered, confused as to where this way going.

 

“I promise it will be delicious!” He assured with that determined look again. He guessed it couldn’t hurt to agree. “Are you listening to me?”

 

“Alright,” Taekwoon answered, smiling.


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He didn’t want to be reminded of that time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> added Hakyeon's pov, so i hope you like it~  
> thanks for the kudos!

**TAEKWOON:**

 

“Sorry I’m late, Hakyeon-ah,” Taekwoon said as he came beside the blonde.

 

“It’s okay, my house is close by, so let’s go,” Hakyeon said, with a wave of his hand. Why were they going to his house? He wondered but subsided the thought for now since the blonde was already walking ahead of him.

 

“Ah, wait.” He walked with long strides and caught up with the tanned male. Hakyeon turned to him and just glared. What was wrong with him? Did he do something? “So you live nearby…” He said, looking around at his surroundings.

 

“Yeah,” Hakyeon replied, his attention now directed at the front.

 

“Oh, then, did you go to Sunhwa Arts for Middle School? Isn’t it on the next street or something?” He asked, having remembered the area they were in. He continued to walk as he continued to look around, it’d been a while since he’d come to Gwangjin-gu. Only when he realised Hakyeon wasn’t next to him anymore, he looked behind and noticed him just standing a few steps behind him.

 

“Yeah – yeah, I did…” somehow, he felt like he’d stepped on a landmine. Maybe he should apologise. Yeah. “Ah! We’ve arrived, it’s right there.” Taekwoon looked in the direction the blonde was pointing at and realised it was a restaurant?

 

“We’re eating at a restaurant?” He asked, baffled.

 

“This is where I live. But since the restaurant is only open at night, we have it all to ourselves now.” He explained as he swung open the door.

 

“Don’t tell me you’re going to be the one who’s preparing the food?” Taekwoon asked, slightly wide eyed.

 

“Yeah, I am. I’ve been helping out a lot in the restaurant since I started high school, so I know how to cook pretty well,” the blonde answered.

 

“Since high school…amazing,” he said in awe. He could cook too, but he was still learning because he’d only started since he started living on his own, which was only a few years ago. His mum helped him out once in a while, so he was thankful.

 

“I didn’t finish high school though,” Hakyeon said with a saddened expression. He guessed there hadn’t been many good memories…

 

“I see…” was all he could give as a response.

 

“Oh! Are you the kind of person that likes avocado?” Taekwoon shot his hand up in confirmation. Hakyeon chuckled lightly. “Got it! Just you wait now!” Hakyeon wrapped an apron around his neck and tied the strings at the back, then swiftly turning around to commence on preparing the meal.

 

Taekwoon watched Hakyeon’s back with silent admiration. He couldn’t help but think he looked cool like this.

 

There it was again.

 

That strange feeling in the pit of his stomach.

 

 

 

 

He was beginning to feel sleepy now, he could feel himself dozing off.

 

“Here you go, it’s done!” The blonde exclaimed, snapping him out of sleep. He looked at the food placed in front of him – he was speechless. It looked amazing.

 

“Wah…” He said before starting to dig into the soup.

 

“Today’s breakfast special, only for 4,000 Won!” Hakyeon stated with a beaming smile as he leaned on the counter.

 

Taekwoon took the first bite, chewing it slowly. His eyes widened as he felt the flavours explode in his mouth. It was delicious.

 

“You like it?” He asked, halting him.

 

 _“_ _Anybody in this place can tell that you don’t look happy eating with me!”_

 

“Ah, no, it’s delicious, reall-” he tried to explain.

 

“I knew it! I could tell by your face!” Hakyeon interrupted, beaming widely. He stared at the blonde with wide eyes because _he could tell_. How could he tell?

 

“Am I…not hard to read?” He asked hesitantly. No one had ever said they could tell how he felt by his face.

 

“Huh? What do you mean?” Hakyeon asked, tilting his head.

 

“Apparently, I can’t really show what I’m thinking on my face. I often get told by other people that they can’t tell what I’m thinking.” He explained. “You’re amazing, Hakyeon. How could you tell?” He watched as Hakyeon’s smile disappeared – only for a moment – before it was back again, though it felt different to him.

 

“Reading people’s expressions is my specialty.” He said, with an almost painful expression showing.

 

“What the hell is that?” Taekwoon asked. Hakyeon burst out into laughter. He just watched the blonde, feeling himself smiling too.

 

It’s been a while since he’s felt this way. He was curious about Hakyeon. He decided he wanted to know more about him.

 

 

• • •

  **HAKYEON:**

 

Where was he? He should have been here 15 minutes ago, he thought.

 

“Sorry I’m late, Hakyeon-ah,” he waited for the dark-haired male.

 

“It’s okay, my house is close by, so let’s go,” Hakyeon said, dismissing the apology. He started to walk in the direction of his house ahead of Taekwoon, not wanting him to notice the blush on his face. He didn’t know why he was blushing – it wasn’t like the taller male had said anything to make him feel fluttery. It was probably nothing. He still continued to walk ahead of Taekwoon, just so that he was sure he wouldn’t see it.

 

“Ah, wait.” He heard the dark-haired male call. In a matter of seconds, Taekwoon was walking beside him. Hakyeon turned to him and just glared. Why did he have such long legs? Ugh, he hated tall people. “So you live nearby…” Taekwoon trailed off, looking around at his surroundings.

 

“Yeah,” Hakyeon replied, his attention now directed at the front.

 

“Oh, then, did you go to Sunhwa Arts for Middle School? Isn’t it on the next street or something?” He asked, making him halt in his tracks. How had he known?

 

No. Of course he’d ask, he did live close to it, so of course he’d believe that he had gone to Sunhwa Arts. But, he wished Taekwoon hadn’t mentioned it. Of course, it wasn’t like the taller male knew, but he wished he hadn’t said anything. He didn’t want to be reminded of that time.

 

“Yeah – yeah, I did…” he trailed off, with a slight frown. He looked up, noticing that they had arrived. “Ah! We’ve arrived, it’s right there.” Taekwoon looked in the direction he was pointing at.

 

“We’re eating at a restaurant?” He asked, baffled.

 

“This is where I live. But since the restaurant is only open at night, we have it all to ourselves now.” Hakyeon explained as he swung open the door. He’d practically lived there his whole life now.

 

“Don’t tell me you’re going to be the one who’s preparing the food?” Taekwoon asked, slightly wide eyed. Why did he sound so surprised? He was sure he’d said he was going to make him breakfast.

 

“Yeah, I am. I’ve been helping out a lot in the restaurant since I started high school, so I know how to cook pretty well,” the blonde answered in a matter-of-fact tone.

 

“Since high school…amazing,” the dark-haired male said in awe. _It wasn’t that amazing really_ , he thought to himself.

 

“I didn’t finish high school though,” Hakyeon continued with a saddened expression. He wasn’t going to remember. He was going to forget. He’d promised himself he would.

 

“I see…” was all he gave as a response. Hakyeon smiled, deciding to lighten up the atmosphere. He’d invited Taekwoon to eat, not to tell him his life story.

 

“Oh! Are you the kind of person that likes avocado?” Taekwoon shot his hand up in confirmation. Hakyeon chuckled lightly; it was cute. “Got it! Just you wait now!” Hakyeon wrapped an apron around his neck and tied the strings at the back, then swiftly turning around to commence on preparing the meal. He was going to make him a breakfast he’d never forget.

 

He could feel the pair of eyes on him, he didn’t have to turn around to know that Taekwoon was looking at him. It felt kind of uncomfortable under the stare, he couldn’t find it in himself to ignore it either.  

 

He felt a thump in his heart. Placing a hand on his chest, he felt it beat again. No. It needed to stop. Stop.

 

He wasn’t going to allow himself to feel this way again. He’d made that choice long ago.

 

 

 

 

Hakyeon noticed Taekwoon looking as if he was about to fall asleep. He must have been really tired.

 

“Here you go, it’s done!” The blonde exclaimed, snapping the black-haired male out of sleep. He looked at the food placed in front of him. Hakyeon could tell he was amazed.

 

“Wah…” He said before starting to dig into the soup.

 

“Today’s breakfast special, only for 4,000 Won!” Hakyeon stated with a beaming smile as he leaned on the counter, watching his customer.

 

Taekwoon took the first bite, chewing it slowly. He watched as his eyes widened. He liked it. He was glad.

 

“You like it?” Hakyeon asked, causing Taekwoon to stop.

 

 _“_ _Anybody in this place can tell that you don’t look happy eating with me!”_

 

“Ah, no, it’s delicious, reall-” he tried to explain.

 

“I knew it! I could tell by your face!” Hakyeon interrupted, beaming widely. Taekwoon looked at him in surprise as if he’d said something shocking.

 

“Am I…not hard to read?” He asked hesitantly. Oh. Hakyeon hadn’t expected that.

 

“Huh? What do you mean?” Hakyeon asked, tilting his head. The expression was so obvious on his face, of course he could tell Taekwoon liked the food.

 

“Apparently, I can’t really show what I’m thinking on my face. I often get told by other people that they can’t tell what I’m thinking.” He explained. Oh. “You’re amazing, Hakyeon. How could you tell?” Hakyeon felt his smile falter, before he forced himself to smile again – he didn’t want him to notice.

 

“Reading people’s expressions is my specialty.” He said, trying to smile again, hoping he’d succeeded.

 

“What the hell is that?” Taekwoon asked. Hakyeon let out a sigh of relief and burst out into laughter. 


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Why are you smirking?”

**TAEKWOON:**

 

“Taekwoon hyung, is it true that you’ve been hanging out with that guy Hakyeon?” Wonshik, another of his co-workers, asked.

 

“Oh…yeah. It’s not what you’re thinking though. We’re just eating together,” Taekwoon replied.

 

“Wow, then, what do you guys talk about? It’s probably about women, right?” The younger asked as he leaned against the bar counter.

 

“Now that you mention it…we don’t particularly talk about women,” he said with thought. Of course, with the blonde always trying to pick up girls at the nightclub, it’d be expected that they’d talk about women. But, no, they talk about everything except women.

 

“Really…” the deep voiced bartender trailed in wonder. “Ah! I just remembered – The Cube’s dancer wants to go out to eat with you. Are you going to go?” The silver haired male asked.

 

“I think…I’ll pass,” he said. He wasn’t really sure he wanted to go on another date with a woman, after what had happened with his last girlfriend. He’d only make her think he was disinterested. It was _best_ if he kept his distance from women for some time. “Anyway, girls often tell me I’m scary, so I don’t think either of us will enjoy eating out.”

 

“Ah…it’s because of that naturally expressionless face you have, right? I don’t see a problem with it, though…” Wonshik mumbled, before continuing, “Oh, but if you could smile more…”

 

“…but I _do_ smile,” he stated.

 

“What?” He looked shocked. Realising his reaction, he apologised. “Ah, s-sorry hyung!”

 

“It’s alright, I’m not mad,” Taekwoon assured. His mind wandered to the memory of Hakyeon’s smile that morning.

 

_If it’s Hakyeon, he would understand._

 

“Hey, Taekwoon hyung,” he turned to the owner of the voice. It was Jaehwan.

 

“Are you going to wear a yukata at the event?” The light brown-haired male asked.

 

“No, I don’t think I will. It probably won’t suit me anyway,” he said, shaking his head. He’d worn a hanbok before, but a yukata…he wasn’t so sure about it. He could never tell the difference between the man’s attire and woman’s attire, they looked the same to him _really_.

 

“Ah, hyung! You should try and come in one. It will be fun!” Jaehwan exclaimed in excitement. He could tell the younger enjoyed these kind of events, his face was practically lighting up.

 

“Are you going to wear a yukata, Jaehwan-ah?” Wonshik asked, with that stupid grin he always had on his face when Jaehwan was around.

 

“Yah, I’m your hyung! Show some respect – it’s Jaehwan _hyung_ to you,” Jaehwan chided the younger, playfully flicking his forehead. Wonshik rubbed his temple to soothe the sting, but nonetheless, continued grinning like the _lovesick idiot_ he was. Taekwoon didn’t understand why he couldn’t just _ask_ Jaehwan out already. “But yeah – yeah, I’m gonna be wearing a yukata.”

 

“Great.” Was all Wonshik said. “I can’t wait.” He heard the younger mutter under his breath.

 

 

• • •

 

 

“A yukata event?” Hakyeon asked as he took a spoonful of the fried rice the blonde had prepared.

 

“Yeah, it’s starting this weekend.” Taekwoon confirmed.

 

“Hm, so if guys are wearing yukata, do they have priority getting in? Or is it just for girls?” The blonde asked, leaning on his elbow against the counter.

 

“Yeah, there’s gonna be a festival in the neighbourhood on the weekend as well, so I think there will be a lot.” He nodded in response.

 

“Okay! I’m definitely coming~” He grinned, showing his teeth.

 

“So you have a yukata?” Taekwoon asked, surprised. When had the blonde needed to wear such clothing?

 

“Sorry?” Hakyeon asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

 

“…come wearing a yukata. I want to see it.” Taekwoon felt himself utter whilst blushing. Wait. What had he _said_? Hakyeon’s probably going to think he’s some  _pervert_ and never talk to him again-

 

“I might have one! And why do you want to see me in a yukata? You’re weird,” Hakyeon remarked with a chuckle.

 

“Well, since I have the chance to,” his mouth was moving on his own, what was he _saying_?

 

“Why are you smirking?” He didn’t even realise he was smirking. “Then, I’ll come wearing one! Look forward to it! Hehe,” he said with a giggle. _Cute_.

 

“Okay…” not knowing what else to say. He was surprised since he’d really thought the blonde would flat out refuse. He felt relieved, and excited.

 

_Ah._

 

“Thanks for the food again. I wanna eat udon next time. And avocados, too.”

 

“Again?” Hakyeon chuckled. “You _really_ love udon, don’t you?” He smiled before waving goodbye and exiting the restaurant.

 

_Cute, huh?_

 

It’s…the first time he’d thought about man as cute. Plus, Hakyeon was older than him, even if just by a few months; he remembered the blonde mention he was born in June.

 

But he was kind of childish sometimes.

 

“I want to see it soon…” he mumbled to himself as he thought about seeing Hakyeon in a yukata.

 

 

• • •

  **HAKYEON:**

 

“A yukata event?” Hakyeon asked as he watched Taekwoon take a spoonful of the fried rice he had prepared.

 

“Yeah, it’s starting this weekend.” Taekwoon confirmed.

 

“Hm, so if guys are wearing yukata, do they have priority getting in? Or is it just for girls?” He asked, leaning on his elbow against the counter.

 

“Yeah, there’s gonna be a festival in the neighbourhood on the weekend as well, so I think there will be a lot.” The dark-haired male nodded in response.

 

“Okay! I’m definitely coming~” He grinned, showing his teeth. He loved these kind of events, where you’d get to dress up. Ever since he was young, he’d enjoyed it.

 

“So you have a yukata?” He thought he heard Taekwoon say.

 

“Sorry?” Hakyeon asked, raising an eyebrow at him, wanting to make sure he’d heard right.

 

“…come wearing a yukata. I want to see it.” Taekwoon uttered in a quiet tone, but he’d heard it. Ah. Had he said it unconsciously? Judging from the panic on his face, he realised he must have. He felt himself smiling.

 

“I might have one! And why do you want to see me in a yukata? You’re weird,” Hakyeon remarked with a chuckle.

 

“Well, since I have the chance to,” both of his eyebrows shot up in surprise. He was _smirking_.

 

“Why are you smirking?” Guessing from the startled expression, he must not have realised he been smirking. _What a strange guy_ , he thought. “Then, I’ll come wearing one! Look forward to it! Hehe,” he said with a giggle. Where did that _giggle_ come from?

 

“Okay…”

 

“Thanks for the food again. I wanna eat udon next time. And avocados, too.” Taekwoon said, before making his way for the door. He stayed behind the counter.

 

“Again?” Hakyeon chuckled. “You _really_ love udon, don’t you?” He noticed Taekwoon smile before waving goodbye and exiting the restaurant. Once the taller male was out of sight, he rested a hand on his heart and felt it beating fast.

 

_This was not good._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's short ik, but next chapter will be longer! Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it <3


	6. 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this makes up for the short chapter 5 ;;, but omg this is my first time doing anything close to smut, so um, have mercy. I was seriously blushing when I was writing it >/////< God, anyway, hope you all enjoyed it, and one more thing - it's our hamster, Leo's birthday! Happy birthday, you precious human being! <3

**TAEKWOON:**

 

“Yes, this area is clear,” Taekwoon spoke into his earpiece as his eyes wandered around the club’s staircase. “Okay, I’m coming back down.” He turned around, only to hear his name being called out.

 

“Taekwoon-ah!” He stood frozen in spot, wide-eyed. “How’s the dance floor? Is it packed?” The blonde asked, with a wide smirk on his face. Taekwoon just blinked.

 

How was it, that Hakyeon could pull off this look so easily? How could he…look so _attractive_? His eyes landed on the vast exposure of Hakyeon’s chest. Taekwoon reached out, and held the two ends of the yukata and clenched them together.

 

“Ah, why are you fixing my clothes?” Hakyeon asked, surprised at sudden pull of his clothes. Taekwoon didn’t know how to answer. Why – why _was_ he trying to fix Hakyeon’s clothes? “Ah, whatever. I’ll see you later.” The tanned male descended the stairs as he waved goodbye.

 

“We’re packed today.” Taekwoon called out.

 

“Kay~” Hakyeon replied before he was out of sight. Taekwoon felt himself sigh in relief. He ducked his head; he could feel his face burning up.

 

_Damn, he’s really cute._

 

With one last glance around, he went down the stairs too, out onto the dancefloor. His eyes searched around for the certain blonde, until finally, he spotted him right at the centre of the floor. He felt like he needed to ensure the older male was fine.

 

 _God, it’s so hot in here_ , he thought. He brushed through the large crowd and reached Hakyeon, who had his back to him.

 

“Are you okay?” He asked, leaning into the blonde’s ear.

 

“Ah! Min-ah…” the tanned male trailed off. He turned his face from him, realising it wasn’t the person he had supposedly been with. “She ran way – this is the worst. She was really cute too…” He heard Hakyeon say. He tried to hide a chuckle as he watched the blonde mumbling to himself angrily. “The population’s density is amazing, isn’t it? – Yet I _still_ can’t get a woman.”

 

Taekwoon gulped as he noticed the beads of sweat rolling off down the blonde’s neck. Wasn’t he being rather careless?

 

He pulled the blonde closer, his left hand placed on his bare chest, his right around his waist.

 

“Wait. Wh-what are you...” Hakyeon gasped. “Ah…”

 

“You want to get a girl that bad?” Taekwoon asked.

 

“Huh? Ah, yeah…I wanna get one,” Hakyeon stuttered out. He could feel the blonde shaking.

 

“Do you want me to teach you a good method? – You have to make them drink,” he whispered into the blonde’s ear.

 

“But I’m already doing that,” Hakyeon argued, leaning firmly on his chest.

 

“It’s not only that,” Taekwoon told him.

 

“Th-then, what is it?” Hakyeon asked in a whisper. Taekwoon took the bottle from the blonde’s hand and gulped some of the alcohol. He placed his hand under Hakyeon’s chin and turned his face to him. He leaned in and kissed him. He heard the blonde gulp the alcohol down as he delivered it through his own mouth. He pulled away and looked into the blonde’s surprised eyes.

 

Hakyeon looked down, his fist making contact with his chest. “…do you…do you always make other people drink _this way_?” He asked, avoiding his gaze. He could see the flush of red so clearly.

 

“If you dislike it, should I stop doing this to other people?” Taekwoon whispered back in reply. He leaned back to see Hakyeon trying to say something. His eyes widened as he felt the blonde’s arms wrap around his neck and was pull into an embrace. He felt him tighten his hold.

 

“There’s no breakfast today!” The blonde exclaimed. Taekwoon’s eyes widened as Hakyeon pulled back. “We…will get some quality meat tomorrow.” Was all he said before turning away from him, and started to walk away.

 

“Is that so?” He asked in surprise.

 

“Yeah, see you later.” He could still see the flush of red on his neck as the blonde walked away. His gaze never left from the blonde figure, until he was out of view.

 

Why…had he done _that_?

 

 

 

 

 

Taekwoon plopped down on his bed, lying flat on the blanket.

 

“Ah…I’m tired.” He said to no one in particular. He closed his eyes, and immediately last night flashed into mind. He opened his eyes.

 

He had _kissed Hakyeon_. Should he have done that? He sighed as he shut his eyes again.

 

An image of Hakyeon’s body popped up and somehow, he couldn’t control himself. Sliding his hand inside his boxers, he pumped himself, more images of Hakyeon flooding his thoughts. Taekwoon wondered how he’d look during sex. That blushing face, and those teary eyes. He wanted to _touch him_.

 

He felt himself reach his climax as his devious mind displayed an image of the blonde _writhing_ under him, moaning out _his_ name. He stared at his hand covered with cum.

 

“Really…” he trailed off. He had come because of Hakyeon. He grabbed some tissues from the bedside table.

 

“Hyung…”

 

“I guess I can get off to men as well,” Taekwoon muttered as he wiped his hand.

 

“Ur…” Hyuk said in confusion.

 

“It’s nothing.”

 

“Hyung…to men as well…” He knew the younger was piecing the information together.

 

“It’s nothing.” He repeated, not wanting the younger to figure anything more out.

 

 

 

• • •

 

 

**HAKYEON:**

 

“Taekwoon-ah!” He called out in anticipation. “How’s the dance floor? Is it packed?” He asked with a wide smirk on his face. Taekwoon just blinked. Why wasn’t he saying anything? Was something wrong?

 

Before he could comprehend anything, Taekwoon reached out, and held the two ends of the yukata and clenched them together. His heart thumped in his chest as he felt the taller male’s cold fingers.

 

“Ah, why are you fixing my clothes?” Hakyeon asked, surprised at sudden pull of his clothes. Taekwoon stayed silent. _Hm, he’s acting strange_. “Ah, whatever. I’ll see you later.” He descended the stairs as he waved goodbye, a hint of red showing.

 

“We’re packed today.” Taekwoon called out.

 

“Kay~” Hakyeon replied before he was made his way through the crowd.

 

Once he was in the centre, his eyes found a woman looking his way. She was wearing a pink yukata, with a yellow bow tie to her back. He smiled at her and held out his hand, which she took with a shy smile. How cute. Maybe he’ll finally be able to take someone home tonight-

 

No, wait. He’d promised Taekwoon he wouldn’t have it this month.

 

He shrugged. There was no harm in just dancing with the girl, though, right?

 

“Are you okay?” He heard someone whisper into his ear. He turned around, startled.

 

“Ah! Min-ah…” he trailed off as he realised the girl was gone. Great. “She ran way – this is the worst. She was so cute too…” he mumbled, a slight frown on his face. Why did this always happen to _him_? “The population’s density is amazing, isn’t it? – Yet I _still_ can’t get a woman.”

 

He felt himself being pulled closer by Taekwoon, his left hand placed on his bare chest, his right around his waist. What was…he doing?

 

“Wait. Wh-what are you...” Hakyeon gasped. “Ah…” This was _not good_. Taekwoon’s cold fingers shouldn’t feel so _good_.

 

“You want to get a girl that bad?” Taekwoon asked him, his voice sound so sultry, it sent a chill down his spine.

 

“Huh? Ah, yeah…I wanna get one,” Hakyeon stuttered out. He was shaking, he knew, but his body was reacting on its own – he had no control. He couldn’t even fully comprehend what the taller male was saying.

 

“Do you want me to teach you a good method? You have to make them drink,” he whispered into his ear. His face was burning up, he knew.

 

“But I’m already doing that,” Hakyeon argued, leaning firmly on Taekwoon’s chest. It was so broad and… _comfortable_.

 

“It’s not only that,” Taekwoon remarked.

 

“Th-then, what is it?” Hakyeon asked in a whisper; he didn’t know how long he could take being this close to the dark-haired male. Taekwoon took the bottle from his hand and gulped some of the alcohol. He placed his hand under his chin and turned his face to him. Hakyeon saw Taekwoon lean in, and before he could ask what he was doing, he felt the younger’s lips land on his own. His eyes widened at the sudden action, but gulped down the alcohol Taekwoon transferred to him. Taekwoon pulled away and looked into his surprised eyes. You couldn’t _blame_ him for being shocked.

 

Hakyeon looked down, his fist lightly punching the taller male’s chest. “…do you…do you always make other people drink _this way_?” He asked, avoiding his gaze. Why did he have to _do that_?

 

“If you dislike it, should I stop doing this to other people?” Taekwoon whispered back in reply. He leaned back; he wanted to say something but his voice appeared to be stuck. Without thinking, he wrapped his arms around Taekwoon’s neck and pulled younger into an embrace. He squeezed lightly to make sure the younger had his attention.

 

“There’s no breakfast today!” He exclaimed. He pulled back to see a surprised expression on the younger’s face. “We…will get some quality meat tomorrow.” Was all he said before deciding to turn away from him, walking away before the flush on his face became more noticeable.

 

“Is that so?” He heard Taekwoon ask in surprise, making him halt in his steps for a moment.

 

“Yeah, see you later.” He could feel the younger’s burning gaze on him; he _needed_ to get out of here.  

 

Why…had Taekwoon done that?

 

 

 

 

 

Hakyeon tasted the soup, and decided it was good enough. Realising he was out of avocados though, he decided he should head out to the store and purchase them now, before it slipped out of mind.

 

He walked to the front door and noticing the couple outside, he stopped.

 

His mind flashed back to the memory of a hand caressing him. _No_.

 

He looked away and exhaled. He felt a large hand reached out to him, causing him to furrow his eyebrows in fear. Before…an image of _him_ appeared. His gentle touch, and that faint smile he’d grown to love. _Taekwoon_.

 

His breath started to become short, his chest constricting. He inhaled and glanced at the reflection in the mirror near the door – his face was so red. He couldn’t. He couldn’t _feel this way_.

 

 

 

 

 

_“Disgusting.”_


	7. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Me? N-Nervous? I’m not nervous!” He cried out. He wondered…

**TAEKWOON:**

 

From the corner of his eyes, he noticed something sparkling. He bent down to pick up the shining object. When he observed it carefully, he realised that it was Hakyeon’s necklace.

 

“Taekwoon hyung, can you come here for a moment?” He continued to stare at the silver chain blankly. He should return it when Hakyeon decided to come again, he decided. “Hyung?” He shook his thoughts of the blonde and walked to the voice calling him.

 

“Coming.” He replied.

 

“What were you thinking so hardly about over there?” Jaehwan asked, his eyebrow raised in suspicion.

 

“It’s…nothing,” he answered, avoiding eye contact with the younger.

 

“It looks like _something_ to me,” Wonshik interjected, a smirk gracing his face. How annoying.

 

“It’s nothing.” He repeated more firmly this time. Wonshik held his hands up in surrender, but chuckled at his defensive tone.

 

So, he was thinking about Hakyeon. About how he’d kissed the blonde last night. How he’d…masturbated to him. He’d fallen in love with Hakyeon, hadn’t he?

 

“Yah, leave him alone. If he doesn’t wanna say anything, then he doesn’t need to,” Jaehwan scolded the younger. Sometimes, he was thankful for Jaehwan, only _he_ appeared to have the power to tame Wonshik well.

 

“Okay, okay, but I’m just saying what I’m seeing. But enough about that,” the black-haired male smiled widely, leaning against the counter, “When are we going on that date?” He never learns, he thought shaking his head.

 

“In your dreams,” Jaehwan scoffed, before turning his attention back to him. “So anyway, I called you here because I need your help with those heavy boxes at the back, and-”

 

“But I already do that,” he heard the young bartender mumble. Jaehwan stopped in his tracks and whipped his head to look at Wonshik.

 

“You what?” Jaehwan questioned, eyebrow raised.

 

“What?” The black-haired male asked, surprised that the older had heard him.

 

“Forget it. So yeah, hyung, help me out?” the light brown-haired male asked in a hopeful tone.

 

“Sure, where do you need me to put them?” He asked, feigning ignorance to the sulking bartender behind the counter.

 

“Just bring them to the counter, Wonshik-ah will put the bottles on the shelves, won’t you?” He said with a stern tone.

 

“In exchange for a date?” The younger asked, still hopeful.

 

“Uh, no. That’s not how it works. Fine, if you’re not going to do it, then I’ll do it myself,” Jaehwan remarked with a snort.

 

“I didn’t say I _wouldn’t_ do it! I’ll do it, okay?” Wonshik cried out.

 

“Good, I’ll leave you both to it then,” he turned around to leave, although Taekwoon didn’t miss the smirk on his face before he left them alone. He was _enjoying_ _this_.

 

“You’re hopeless,” Taekwoon remarked with an exasperated sigh.

 

“Why won’t he go out with me? What am I doing wrong, hyung?” The dark-haired male whined, with a pout on display. Taekwoon rolled his eyes.

 

“First, stop talking in such a roundabout way. Second, just _ask_ him out, properly,” he advised, though frankly speaking, he probably wasn’t in _any_ place to give relationship advice to anyone when his own wasn’t that great.

 

“Do you really think he’ll say yes if I just ask him straightforwardly?” The younger asked, unconvinced.

 

“Just try it,” he suggested. He’ll never know until he tried.

 

“Alright, I’ll give it a shot. Thanks, hyung,” the younger said, grateful. He nodded in response and headed for the back, Wonshik following after him.

 

 

• • •

 

 

_Ah. It’s Hakyeon._

 

The blonde was leaning against the wall, looking a little dazed. He walked to the tanned male.

 

“Hakyeon.” He called out, causing Hakyeon to become startled.

 

“Wah!” The blonde exclaimed as he jumped back, holding his hand to his heart.

 

“Why are you so nervous?” He questioned.

 

“Me? N-Nervous? I’m not nervous!” He cried out. He wondered…

 

“Is it that…you’re conscious of what happened yesterday?” Judging from the wide eyes, he’d guessed right. Hakyeon was conscious of the kiss. Maybe he shouldn’t have acted like that.

 

“Huh?! No, I’m not! Don’t be _ridiculous_ , Taekwoon-ah!” The tanned male tried to assure, slapping him lightly on the shoulder as he chuckled nervously.

 

“You’re getting worked up.” He noted, as he noticed the blonde avoiding eye contact with him.

 

“I am not! I don’t what you’re talking about, honestly!” Hakyeon argued back. Then, an idea popped into his head.

 

“Hakyeon…you’re cute.” He said, gazing straight into the blonde’s brown orbs.

 

“What ar-” Hakyeon tried to protest, but he cut him off again. He was blushing furiously; it was so _adorable_. He was _so fond_.

 

“I’m getting off early today, so wait for me at the usual spot,” he informed.

 

“Okay…” he heard before he left the blonde alone again. Thank god, he’d left straight away. He didn’t know _how long_ he could have restrained himself from touching Hakyeon. Releasing a sigh of relief, he went back to doing his job.

 

 

• • •

 

 

“Hey, Taekwoon-ah. Have you always worked at the club?” Hakyeon asked him as he waited for the blonde to prepare his breakfast.

 

“Ah, no, I actually worked as a bartender until last year. But the place had to close temporarily, so I’m just working here until it re-opens,” he explained, tapping on the granite surface.

 

“Then why aren’t you working at the bar?” The blonde asked in surprise.

 

“You could say I wanted to try something different…the hall is fun, though,” he replied. He had always wondered what it was like working as a doorman, despite how people regarded it as a rather boring job.

 

“That’s such a waste…” he felt the chain inside his pocket and stopped. Should he return it?

 

“Hey, can I help?” He asked instead.

 

“What?” The blonde asked. Taekwoon stood up.

 

“I’ll come over there.” He said, and walked around to Hakyeon.

 

“Huh? Why? – I guess if you want to…” the blonde trailed off as he continued to cut the onions. “Then, peel this.” Hakyeon handed him a potato.

 

“Okay,” he agreed and took the vegetable from the blonde, starting to peel its skin off with the peeler. He turned to the blonde, “this is kind of different from the usual,” he noted, “standing here by your side.”

 

“Isn’t that good?” The blonde remarked, bumping his own shoulders with his. Taekwoon stumbled to the side.

 

“Yeah.” He returned the bump.

 

“Wah!” The blonde exclaimed as he stumbled. “That was too strong, jeez!” He giggled. Taekwoon smiled with endearment as he watched Hakyeon laugh.

 

Wait. _What was he doing?_ He turned away, a hint of red flushing his face.

 

“Yeah...” he said before returning to peel the potato.

 

 

 

 

He felt like he was in heaven. Hakyeon’s food was _really amazing_ , he thought as he took another spoonful of breakfast.

 

“Delicious, right?” The tanned male beamed.

 

“Delicious.” He agreed. It wasn’t long before he finished everything on his plate and bowl. “Thanks for the food.”

 

“That was fast!” The blonde exclaimed.

 

Damn, he felt so sleepy after eating – he hadn’t gotten much sleep yesterday. Just as he started to doze off, the glass filled with water slipped from his hand. “Ah.” The contents spilled on to the surface, along with his track bottoms, before he could catch it. “Oh crap, I’m sorry.” He apologised.

 

“Are you okay?” Hakyeon asked worriedly before grabbing a towel and beginning to wipe the liquid off.

 

“Yeah, I’m fine…but, my pants are quite wet,” he answered.

 

“Want to borrow my clothes?” Hakyeon asked, causing him to stare at the blonde.

 

“Is that…okay?” He asked, reluctant.

 

“Yeah! My room is up here, come on,” Hakyeon gestured for him to follow as he started walking upstairs.

 

When they reached upstairs, he looked around the bedroom. Somehow, it suited the blonde.

 

“Make yourself at home,” he said, walking to the window and opening the curtains. “There isn’t much to see, since I mostly just use it to sleep so, don’t expect anything.” He wasn’t even thinking of it, but okay, he thought internally.

 

He walked further into the room and stood still, looking more closely at the room.

 

“Damn, it’s stuffy in here,” Hakyeon remarked, looking out of the window. He noticed a half empty water bottle, and two empty cans of beer.

 

_This was Hakyeon’s room_. It made him excited and nervous at the same time.

 

“Taekwoon-ah. Here,” the blonde called, holding out a pair of jeans. He thanked the older and accepted the item of clothing. He started to strip himself of his pants and slipped into the jeans, only to realise…they didn’t fit.

 

“Um, Hakyeon, these,” he started, “don’t fit.” He frowned as he tried to pull the jeans up again, but no avail, they stayed constricted around his thighs. As he continued to struggle, he heard a snort of laughter. He turned to Hakyeon to see him burst into laughter. This irked him because this _wasn’t_ funny, at all. He tackled the older to the floor, prisoning him to the wall.

 

“You’re laughing too much. These are too tight.” He said, feeling himself grow more irritated by the second.

 

“But! That was so funny!” The blonde argued in between laughter. Growing more irritated.

 

“Yah!” He cried out; god, why was he _so_ annoying? The blonde continued to laugh. He paused and stared at the older and felt his irritation die down. “Hakyeon, turn this way.” He instructed, resulting in the melodious laughter to stop. Slowly, the blonde turn his head and faced him.

 

He leaned in and brushed his lips with Hakyeon’s. Hakyeon released a moan as he kissed back. Feeling aroused by the sound, he slipped his tongue out, and licked the blonde’s lower lip. He then proceeded to slip his tongue into Hakyeon’s mouth, causing another moan to escape the older’s soft lips. Wanting to catch his breath, he pulled away and looked down at the older, who was looking very aroused.

 

“You don’t hate it?” Taekwoon pulled the blonde’s chin up, so that he was looking at him. Hakyeon looked down again, still blushing from the neck up.

 

He was so _cute_. He wanted to touch him _more_.

 

Taekwoon leaned in and licked the blonde’s long neck, his hand wrapped around his shoulder to hold Hakyeon in place. He moved down the older’s neck, marking his tanned skin with his kisses. His hand moved further down Hakyeon’s body, until-

 

“Taekwoon, _w-wait_!” He heard the older exclaim, making him stop his ministrations, and look at him with worry.

 

“What?” He asked, still feeling immensely aroused.

 

“Ah…” Hakyeon said, before covering his face with the back of his hand.

 

“Guess you hate it after all,” he stated, before standing up, “my pants are fine like this. They’ll dry when I go outside so…see you.” He turned to leave, walking to the door, and just as he opened the door, he felt a weight on his back.

 

“I-” Hakyeon started. “The truth is, I…I like men.” He felt the older scrunch up his shirt, but he didn’t care about that. He listened. “I know you’re different. I, myself, know that I’m disgusting, but…if you _keep_ touching me, I’ll expect _something_ _more_ ,” he could hear a sniffle from behind him now. Was he, was he _crying_? He thought in shock. Something triggered in his mind and he turned around, closing the door back. He pushed the older down onto the floor, hovering over him.

 

“I…don’t have a condom with me right now…so we can’t go all the way, but _can we_ …?” He trailed off, hoping the blonde had gotten the hint. His face was burning up, but he kept his focus on the older.

 

“Taekw…” Hakyeon started, blushing furiously, “Taekwoon, I _want_ to see…your body.” He finished, going even more red as he looked at him.

 

“Okay,” Taekwoon said, he pulled at the blonde’s jeans, “ _you too_ , Hakyeon.” He had pulled them off completely now, but felt himself stop. His eyes widened as he realised.

 

_He’s a man._

 

He’s much firmer than he’d first thought. And…he’s completely different from a girl; he’s not as smooth. Hakyeon’s cute, but…he’s a man after all, he thought.

 

Right now, he’ll be…with a man. He…didn’t know if he could do this.

 

“…Taekwoon-ah?” Hakyeon called, snapping him out of his thoughts. He looked down, ashamed, and embarrassed. He felt like he was acting cruel.

 

“Sorry.” He answered. He couldn’t bear to look into Hakyeon’s eyes right now, knowing the pained expression that would probably be gracing his face right now. He heard a chuckle.

 

“Why are you apologising?” Hakyeon asked. “I’m the disgusting one.” His head whipped up to look at the blonde, and protest because _no, you’re not_.

 

“Hakyeon-ah-” he tried, but the blonde cut him off.

 

“You don’t have to worry. It’s alright,” the blonde assured him, but he felt anything _but_ assured by this. How could _he_ , when Hakyeon was looking at him with the most _painful_ smile he’d seen? He was an _idiot_.

 

“Why are you looking like that? What a strange face,” Hakyeon remarked as he breathed out a laugh. It sounded _so empty_ , he _hated_ it. This was his fault. He didn’t even know what to say to him.

 

He stood up and exited the house. He ran. He was _the worst_.

 

He thought he could do it if it was Hakyeon. He came while masturbating to him. He thought he _understood_ that Hakyeon was a man. _Hakyeon understood that_.

 

_“What a strange face.”_

 

He covered his mouth with his hand, angered by his own behaviour towards the blonde. What had Hakyeon thought when he’d seen his face looking at his body? 

 

What had he _done_?

 

He had… _hurt Hakyeon_. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more smut for you guys; I stg, this is not healthy, I was trying so hard not to blush XD But when I read it, it's fine, it's just when I'm writing it, I can't help but smile, am I the only one? Ahaha, anyway, thank you for all the subs, you have no idea how much it means to me >w< ily guys and I really hope you're enjoying this so far~ Until next time ^o^/


	8. 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How could he have done that to him?

**HAKYEON:**

 

“Hakyeon.”

 

“Wah!” Hakyeon jumped as he heard the familiar voice, holding his hand to his heart. He hadn’t even noticed him coming.

 

“Why are you so nervous?” The younger questioned. He looked everywhere but Taekwoon; he couldn’t tell him that he was still conscious about yesterday.

 

“Me? N-Nervous? I’m not nervous!” He cried out. Mentally slapping himself for his unconvincing act, he tried to calm himself down. _Breath, Hakyeon, breathe_.

 

“Is it that…you’re conscious of what happened yesterday?” His eyes widened as he heard the words spill out of the younger. He’d figured it out. Yes, he was conscious of the kiss. But, could you blame him? It was all Taekwoon’s fault, kissing him _out of the blue_ like that. He’d had a sleepless night because of it.

 

“Huh?! No, I’m not! Don’t be  _ridiculous_ , Taekwoon-ah!” He tried to assure, slapping Taekwoon lightly on the shoulder as he chuckled nervously. Why couldn’t he just be _calm_ around the younger? He always seemed to be on edge whenever he was around, and he hated it.

 

“You’re getting worked up.” The younger male remarked; he couldn’t look at Taekwoon _directly_.

 

“I am not! I don’t what you’re talking about, honestly!” Hakyeon argued back in anger. God, would he just _drop it_ already? Why was he _so_ persistent?

 

“Hakyeon…you’re cute.” Taekwoon said, gazing straight into his eyes. Why did he have to say something like that? He hated Taekwoon. _He hated him_.

 

“What ar-” Hakyeon tried to protest, but he was cut off again. He was blushing furiously, he knew, but that was the least of his worries at that moment. Something had to be done about his fast-paced heart.

 

“I’m getting off early today, so wait for me at the usual spot,” he informed. How could he act like _nothing_ happened?

 

“Okay…” he said, looking down on the floor. He didn’t look up until he was sure the younger had gone.

 

He didn’t want to get any closer to Taekwoon. If he did – no, he wasn’t going to _allow_ it to happen. He _couldn’t_ let it happen.

 

 

• • •

 

 

“Hey, Taekwoon-ah. Have you always worked at the club?” Hakyeon asked him as he prepared the younger’s breakfast. He was just curious; he wanted to know more about Taekwoon.

 

“Ah, no, I actually worked as a bartender until last year. But the place had to close temporarily, so I’m just working here until it re-opens,” he explained, tapping on the granite surface.

 

“Then why aren’t you working at the bar?” He asked in surprise. Wouldn’t it have made more sense if he’d taken a similar role?

 

“You could say I wanted to try something different…the hall is fun, though,” the younger replied. Oh. Now he understood. He liked trying new things. He smiled inwardly, but thought about how it was a waste to work as a doorman when he could’ve done something that he already had experience with.

 

“That’s such a waste…” He trailed off, continuing to chop the onions.

 

“Hey, can I help?” Taekwoon asked. That was sudden.

 

“What?” He asked. Taekwoon stood up. Wait, he was serious? Why did he want to help him suddenly?

 

“I’ll come over there.” The younger said, and walked around to him, standing beside him now. He could feel his heart thumping faster again. Stop. Why wouldn’t it _stop_?

 

“Huh? Why? – I guess if you want to…” he trailed off as he continued to cut the onions. He grabbed a potato and passed it over to the younger. “Then, peel this.”

 

“Okay,” the younger agreed, and took the vegetable from him, starting to peel its skin off with the peeler. “This is kind of different from the usual,” he heard Taekwoon say, “standing here by your side.”

 

“Isn’t that good?” Hakyeon remarked, bumping his own shoulders with the younger’s. Taekwoon stumbled to the side, causing him to chuckle softly.

 

“Yeah.” The younger replied as he returned the bump.

 

“Wah!” He exclaimed as he stumbled. He didn’t think he’d be _that_ strong. “That was too strong, jeez!” He giggled unconsciously.

 

“Yeah...” Taekwoon said, before returning to peel the potato. Hakyeon started dicing the tomatoes, continuing to steal glances at the younger, who was working diligently by his side. He couldn’t help but think how _cute_ he was sometimes.

 

 

 

 

Hakyeon watched as the younger made an expression of pure bliss and took another spoonful of breakfast.

 

“Delicious, right?” He beamed at Taekwoon.

 

“Delicious.” Taekwoon agreed. It wasn’t long before he finished everything on his plate and bowl. “Thanks for the food.”

 

“That was fast!” He exclaimed, noting how clean the plate was of the food. He was _glad_ ; he loved it when his customers didn’t leave anything unfinished, and expressed how much they loved the meal.

 

Just then, he noticed Taekwoon almost dozing off, causing the glass filled with water to slip from his hand. “Ah.” The contents spilled on to the surface, before the younger could catch it. “Oh crap, I’m sorry.” He apologised.

 

“Are you okay?” Hakyeon asked worriedly, before grabbing a towel and beginning to wipe the liquid off. He must not have slept well, he thought, causing him to frown because the younger should take care of himself more.

 

“Yeah, I’m fine…but, my pants are quite wet,” Taekwoon answered. He looked over and noted that he was right, there was a wet stain on the younger’s track bottoms.

 

“Want to borrow my clothes?” Hakyeon asked.

 

“Is that…okay?” The younger asked, reluctant. He realised what he’d said, and reprimanded himself, because what was he _thinking_? But, no, he couldn’t go back on it now.

 

“Yeah! My room is up here, come on,” Hakyeon gestured for him to follow as he started walking upstairs. He wasn’t sure if his clothes would fit the tall male, but it couldn’t hurt to try, right?

  

“Make yourself at home,” he said, walking to the window and opening the curtains. “There isn’t much to see, since I mostly just use it to sleep so, don’t expect anything.” He was always out, so he didn’t particularly bother to decorate his room. It wasn’t like he had visitors often, anyway.

  

“Damn, it’s stuffy in here,” Hakyeon remarked, looking out of the window. Taekwoon stayed silent, making him conscious of how there was still empty cans of beer on the table, that he’d still not bothered to throw away. He went to his wardrobe and pulled out a random pair of jeans before walking back to the younger.

  

“Taekwoon-ah. Here,” he called, holding out the pair of jeans. Taekwoon thanked him and accepted the item of clothing. He started to strip himself of his pants, which he looked away from.

 

“Um, Hakyeon, these,” he turned his attention back to the younger and found himself staring, “don’t fit.” Taekwoon frowned as he tried to pull the jeans up again, but no avail, they stayed constricted around his thighs.

 

He sniggered as he watched the younger continue to struggle. It just looked _hilarious_ , he couldn’t stop from bursting out in laughter. Taekwoon was now back in his track bottoms.

 

Suddenly, he was tackled to the floor, prisoning him to the wall.

 

“You’re laughing too much. These are too tight.” Taekwoon said; he could tell the younger was irked by his laughter.

 

“But! That was so funny!” He argued in between laughter.

 

“Yah!” The younger cried out, but he continued to laugh. “Hakyeon, turn this way.” He instructed, resulting in his laughter to stop. Slowly and cautiously, he turned his head and faced Taekwoon.

 

Taekwoon leaned in and brushed his lips with his own. Hakyeon released a moan as he kissed back. He shouldn’t be _doing_ this. He shouldn’t, but he _liked_ the feel of the younger’s lips on his – he couldn’t stop. He then felt the younger slip his tongue out and lick his lower lip before proceeding to slip his tongue into Hakyeon’s mouth, causing another moan to escape his lips. Taekwoon pulled away and looked down at him; he was blushing furiously. Feeling very aroused, he wanted to feel the younger’s lips more.

 

“You don’t hate it?” Taekwoon asked as he pulled his chin up, so that he was looking into his dark orbs. Hakyeon looked down again, still blushing from the neck up. Of course, he didn’t hate it. But, they couldn’t continue. He didn’t want to get hurt again. He didn’t want Taekwoon to look at him just like _he_ had.

  

Taekwoon leaned in and licked his neck, his hand wrapped around his shoulder to hold him in place. This had to _stop_. He moved down his neck, marking his tanned skin with his kisses. He need to stop this _before_ – He felt the younger’s hand move further down his body, causing him to shiver. _Stop_.

 

“Taekwoon,  _w-wait_!” He exclaimed, making the younger stop his ministrations, and look at him with worry.

 

“What?” The younger asked, looking immensely aroused.

 

“Ah…” Hakyeon said, before covering his face with the back of his hand. He was going to _push him away_.

 

“Guess you hate it after all,” Taekwoon stated, before standing up, “my pants are fine like this. They’ll dry when I go outside so…see you.” He heard Taekwoon making his way to the door.

 

No matter how much he denied it, he had fallen in love with Taekwoon. He couldn’t let him go, he needed the younger to hear him out. He stood up and rushed to Taekwoon, grasping his shirt to hold him back from leaving.

 

“I-” Hakyeon started as he leaned on the younger’s large back. _Say it_. “The truth is, I…I like men.” He scrunched up the younger’s shirt as he continued. “I know you’re different. I, myself, know that I’m disgusting, but…if you  _keep_  touching me, I’ll expect _something_ _more_.” He couldn’t control them anymore; he could feel his vision blurring. He liked Taekwoon, he couldn’t deny that.

 

Suddenly, he heard the door close shut, and felt himself being pushed onto the floor, Taekwoon now hovering over him.

 

“I…don’t have a condom with me right now…so we can’t go all the way, but  _can we_ …?” Taekwoon trailed off, blushing furiously, and he understood.

 

“Taekw…” Hakyeon started, starting to blush himself, “Taekwoon, I  _want_  to see…your body.” He finished, going even more red as he looked at the younger. His heart felt like it was about to explode. _Taekwoon liked him, too_.

 

“Okay,” Taekwoon said and pulled at his jeans, “ _you too_ , Hakyeon.” He had pulled them off completely now, but Hakyeon couldn’t look.

 

Noticing that the younger was silent, he looked over to him in confusion.

 

“…Taekwoon-ah?” Hakyeon called the younger, who was just staring into space. Then he looked down, a frown plastering his face. Was something wrong?

 

“Sorry.” The younger said. Oh.

 

He should’ve known. It was his fault; he’d expected too much from Taekwoon. He’d gotten his hopes up. Of course, Taekwoon wouldn’t be able to. He was disgusting after all. And now, even _Taekwoon_ knew it, and he was going to _leave_. He laughed at himself, at his misfortune.

 

“Why are you apologising?” Hakyeon asked, a smile gracing his face. It wasn’t Taekwoon’s fault. “I’m the disgusting one.” He stated, causing the younger to look at him in shock.

 

“Hakyeon-ah-” the younger tried, but he cut him off. He didn’t want to hear it. He didn’t want to hear _anything_.

 

“You don’t have to worry. It’s alright,” he assured Taekwoon with the most genuine smile he could muster up. “Why are you looking like that? What a strange face,” Hakyeon remarked as he breathed out a laugh. Why was Taekwoon looking so upset? It wasn’t his fault.

 

Without saying anything, the younger stood up and exited the house. 

 

He stayed on the floor, with his knees together and arms wrapped around them. Taekwoon had left. And he couldn’t have done anything to stop him, he knew he was disgusting. Now, Taekwoon knew too, and he’ll never want to see him again. He’d ruined _everything_.

 

His mind flashed an image of Taekwoon, looking at him with that shocked face, sweating. He looked as if he’d made a big mistake. He had caused that look on the younger’s face.

 

His vision started to blur as he felt his tears well up. They refused to stop flowing, no matter how much he tried to wipe them off.  
  
 

Seeing no use to stop them, he started to cry freely.

 

He should have stop himself before they got too close. Now, he had to deal with the consequences. Taekwoon was gone out of his life forever, and he wasn’t going to do anything about it. This was just like that time in high school. He made the same mistake again. He was such an _idiot_.

 

 

_“I like you, so go out with me.” He said, a hint of red flushing his face._

 

_“Huh?” The senior said with a look of anger. “_ Disgusting. _” And just like that, his life turned upside down._

 

_Oh. He was disgusting. He understood now._

 

 

After that, the entire school found out, and he became an outcast. Whether it was vandalising his belongings, or verbal abuse, they never failed to remind him how disgusted they felt by him. They stayed away from him, in fear of catching the ‘disease’, too. So, he left.

 

He quit high school, and tried to start anew. Even then, his past continued to haunt him. They reminded him, again and _again_ , how he wasn’t normal – _disgusting_. And yet, he still hadn’t learnt his lesson. He had made the same mistake with Taekwoon and pushed him away.

 

“I’m such an idiot,” he said to himself as he continued to weep, covering his face with his knees.

 

 

• • •

**TAEKWOON:**

 

 

Taekwoon never stopped walking, wanting to get away. Only when he’d reached outside his apartment building, did he stop and felt something drop.

 

He turned to the ground and realised that it was Hakyeon’s necklace, that he hadn’t returned yet. He picked it up and stared at it, then closed his eyes. His eyebrows furrowed as he thought of the blonde.

 

_How could he have done that to him?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was a slightly late update, I know, sorry ;_;. I hope you still enjoyed reading it, though :). There's only about 2-3 chapters left now, I think, so things will start to come together for Hakyeon and Taekwoon very soon ^^. Until then, I'll see you on the next update, whether it's this or L.I.A.R haha XD. Thanks for 800+ views, I couldn't be more happy that so many have taken your time to read this story - I'll work more hard in the future! <3


	9. 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "There’s something I want to say to you, no matter what."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3k words :'D, I mean, I have written more before, but still, when I pass a certain word count, I can't help but feel happy xD. But yes, I hope you enjoyed it. Two more chapters left now, and then, it will be over. Kinda makes me sad, but proud too, cos this is the first long story, after a long time, that I'll finish lol. Also, I can't thank you all enough for reading, and giving kudos to this story ;w;

**TAEKWOON:**

 

Since that day, he hadn’t seen Hakyeon. It’s been _two weeks_ now. Hakyeon had said that he liked him, but he – he couldn’t have sex with him. Taekwoon was glad he hadn’t though, because a love like that could only hurt the blonde further, and he didn’t want that.

 

He ran. Even though he knew Hakyeon was a man, he approached him; he found him cute. Since the blonde was cute, he wanted to try touching him more, and yet – damn, Hakyeon _understood_ him. He enjoyed being with the blonde; surprising each other, and just talking comfortably with each other. That’s why he’d fallen in _love_ with Hakyeon. He was the only one who understood him, but now, he was sure he’d lost him. If he’d hurt the blonde that much, he won’t-

 

“Taekwoon!” He turned around to come face to face with Hyerim.

 

“Ah, long time no see, Hyerim-ah,” he greeted the younger.

 

“It has been long, hasn’t it? It’s so empty today, you must be free,” she remarked. It was quite empty tonight, he thought as he looked around. Still no sign of Hakyeon. He missed him; he wanted to _see him_. Even if it was a glimpse.

 

“Well…” he trailed off, not knowing what the younger was going to request of him.

 

“Oh! By the way, you’ve been looking for him, right?” She asked. He looked at her, confused. “Hakyeon, I mean!” She added. How had she known?

 

“Huh? He was here?” He asked in anticipation. Just a _glimpse_ was enough.

 

“Yeah! I just talked to him at the bar upstairs-” before she could finish, he bolted for the direction of the bar, thanking the younger for informing him. He _had_ to see him before he got away.

 

Once he’d arrived at the first floor, he panted as he located the blonde. Since there were only a few people around, it didn’t take him long to spot Hakyeon.

 

“Hakyeon,” he called out. He noticed the blonde halt in his movement. He turned around to look at him.

 

“…Taekwoon,” he said with a look of surprise. He frowned at the older. Taekwoon _knew_ the older had been avoiding him; it made him anxious.

 

“Hyung…? What’s wrong? Weren’t you collecting the bottles?” Wonshik asked him, interrupting his train of thought.

 

“I’m already done with that,” he answered snippily, hinting to the younger that he didn’t want to talk to him anymore. “Can I borrow Hakyeon for a moment?” He asked instead, turning to the younger male.

 

“Wha-” the blonde tried to say.

 

“Ah! Go ahead, I was the one borrowing him actually,” Wonshik said with a nervous chuckle, his hands held up in surrender. Taekwoon turned his attention back to the blonde.

 

“Hakyeon, come with me,” he said in a pleading tone.

 

“Okay…” the blonde agreed, though he avoided eye contact with him.

 

Once they were out of the bar, he faced Hakyeon again, and scratched the back of his neck. He didn’t know how to start, now that he’d gotten the older alone with him. He wanted to ask him how he’d been, if everything was _okay_ , why was he not coming to the club as often-

 

“…that, uh, before…did he ask for your Katalk?” Was what spilled out of his lips instead.

 

“What? Oh, yeah…yeah he did,” the older answered. “He asked me if we got along, and when I told him that I was making breakfast for you, he said he wanted to have it too.” What was Wonshik thinking?

 

“He said that?” He asked, worried because he didn’t want Hakyeon to make food for anyone – anyone but _him_. Hakyeon nodded. “Wi-Will you make it for him?” He knew he was selfish, but he wanted the blonde to say _no_.

 

“I won’t,” the older answered. He breathed out a sigh of relief. He was _glad_.

 

Okay, now was a good time as any, he thought.

 

“Hakyeon, listen, about before-”

 

“I came to return it to you.” He whipped his head up because what? “Today, I just came to return this.” He held out an envelope, but Taekwoon still couldn’t understand. “There’s 1,500 Won inside.”

 

“Money…?” He looked questioningly at the blonde.

 

“It’s the money I had left to pay you,” Hakyeon explained further, the brown paper wallet still held out to him. He accepted the envelope.

 

“Wha-” he tried to ask, but he didn’t get the chance to continue. This wasn’t happening. Hakyeon _wasn’t-_

 

“I mean, there’s nothing left now,” he looked at the blonde with shock, because no – no, he _couldn’t_. “That’s all. Bye.” With that, he descended the stairs, leaving him alone. No, he couldn’t leave yet.

 

“Hakyeon!” He called out, causing the blonde to turn around. “What do you mean there’s nothing left?” Please, tell him that he had misunderstood it. _Please._

 

“Exactly that.” Hakyeon confirmed. _No._

 

“I…I see,” he said, looking down. He didn’t want the older to see the pained expression on his face.

 

“Bye, Taekwoon,” he heard Hakyeon say before hearing the footsteps grow distant. He scrunched up the envelope as he thought how he’d probably never get to see Hakyeon again, after this. He didn’t want that. 

 

But _he’d_ caused that, hadn’t he? He’d hurt the older too much. Hakyeon would not forgive him – he hadn’t.

 

 

• • •

 

 

“Hyung! Hyung, I’m going to staying over at Bean’s house today…” the younger trailed off, but he wasn’t listening. He didn’t care. He stayed facing away from Hyuk, in a daze. “Uh…what happened?” He heard Hyuk ask, before hearing footsteps getting closer to him. He stayed silent, his hands covering his face. “You look like a ghost.”

 

He knew _that_ already; he didn’t need the younger to tell him. He wanted to go back in time, and undo all those things he’d done to Hakyeon. So, that he could still see him, _talk to him_. He’d do _anything_ just to see him smiling again.

 

“But yeah, I’m going over to Bean's! I won’t be able to open the door for you when you get home in the morning, so make sure you take your key, when you leave for work!” Hyuk instructed him. He didn’t say anything. “Jeez…” after that, the younger left him alone.

 

 

 

“Where’s Taekwoon-ah? He’s not going to eat?” His mother questioned, surprised.

 

“Somehow…” Hyuk began.

 

“What?” She asked further.

 

“He’s acting strange.” The younger stated as he bit into his toast. “It’s the first time I’ve seen him like that.” He said with further thought.

 

 

 

Taekwoon held his hands to his head, staring at the necklace on his coffee table. He closed his eyes, biting his lips in anger.

 

He had to apologise to Hakyeon.

 

What should he do?

 

What _could_ he do? So, that Hakyeon would smile like that again?

 

 

 

He stood outside, and paused. He…ended up coming to Hakyeon’s house, but…

 

No, he couldn’t back out now. He needed to apologise.

 

“Excuse me.” He said as he entered the restaurant.

 

“Welcome!” There was a middle-aged woman behind the counter. Where’s Hakyeon? “You’re alone? There are only seats at the counter.” She informed as she served the other customers in front of her.

 

“Ah, no…” he trailed off. He didn’t want to eat. He wasn’t particularly hungry at the moment.

 

“Come on, you guys. Squeeze in.” The woman instructed them.

 

“That’s not it. I,” he started, “I came to see Hakyeon.” She stopped and looked at him in surprise.

 

“Hakyeon…you’re my son’s friend…?” She asked with an expression of joy.

 

“Ah…yes…” he said, though it was a lie.

 

“Hakyeon-ah! Your friend is here!” She exclaimed loudly.

 

“Uh – wait –” He tried to protest, but the elder just beamed at him.

 

“Who is it?” He heard Hakyeon shouted back.

 

“Sorry! He’ll be down in a minute!” She assured with a beaming smile. “He might look gloomy, but he’s a good kid. I hope you get along with him.” He nodded, his eyes wide. He could tell his mother was worried about her son. She probably knew what happened to Hakyeon in high school. How much he’d been hurt, she _knew_.

 

“Taekwoon?” He whipped his head around to see Hakyeon, shock written on his face.

 

“Hakyeon. Sorry…for coming all of a sudden.” He said.

 

“…let’s go outside first.” The older said, walking past him to the door. He glanced behind him to see Hakyeon’s mother smiling at him. He looked away. It made him uneasy, since _he’d_ hurt Hakyeon, too. He didn’t want to disappoint the elder.

 

He followed Hakyeon, until they arrived at a park. He watched as the blonde seated himself on the bench in silence; he stayed standing.

 

“There’s something I want to say to you, no matter what,” he started with determination, “about what happened before…I’m really sorry. That wasn’t my intention.” He explained with a frown on his face; those memories were coming back to him again. “I really thought that I wanted to touch you, and get to know you better. That _still_ hasn’t changed.”

 

He paused, because _this was it_. Hakyeon stayed silent, not looking at him.

 

“I love you.” He said.

 

“Is that…because I can read your expression?” The older asked suddenly. He was slightly taken aback. “That guy at the bar said so. He told me that you’re expressionless, and that he doesn’t understand what you’re thinking. But I understand.” Hakyeon continued. “I understand even the things I don’t want to.”

 

What was he trying to say?

 

“…I’ll say it again; you’re not to blame for…what happened. It was normal. Besides,” he smiled, still looking at the ground, “I was happy.” Taekwoon’s eyes widened. “Being hugged by a man for the first time, and kissing…I always wanted to know what that was like.” He finished, a bright smile gracing his face. But, it looked so _pained_. He didn’t like it. “I’m glad I could do it. Thanks.” Why was he saying all this? Stop. He made it sound like he was saying _goodbye_ , and that they’d not see each other again. No. He _didn’t_ want that.

 

“So, let’s stay friends.” He blurted out. Hakyeon looked up at him, with a sad smile.

 

“Okay! – Thanks for coming! I’ll be coming there again. I won’t avoid you anymore.” The older stated as he stood up. “See ya.” He watched the older male leave, and then fell to the ground, holding onto the space Hakyeon had been sitting on. It wasn’t going to be the same _again_. He’d ruined it.

 

 

• • •

**HAKYEON:**

 

“Hakyeon,” he heard the familiar voice call him. He stopped and turned around to look at the younger. He was going to end this tonight. Then, he was never going to see Taekwoon again.

 

“…Taekwoon,” he said with a look of surprise.

 

“Hyung…? What’s wrong? Weren’t you collecting the bottles?” The bartender asked Taekwoon.

 

“I’m already done with that,” he answered snippily. “Can I borrow Hakyeon for a moment?” He asked, turning to the younger male.

 

“Wha-” he tried to say, surprised that the younger wanted to see him. He guessed that made things easier for him. He’d returned the rest of the money he owed the younger, and then…and then, he’d disappear from Taekwoon’s life.

 

“Ah! Go ahead, I was the one borrowing him actually,” The younger said with a nervous chuckle, his hands held up in surrender. Taekwoon turned his attention back to him.

 

“Hakyeon, come with me.” He was _pleading_.

 

“Okay…” he agreed, though he avoided eye contact with the younger; he couldn’t trust himself to look into those eyes again.

 

Once they were out of the bar, he faced Hakyeon again, and scratched the back of his neck. He waited for the younger to speak, though he disliked the tense atmosphere between them.

 

“…that, uh, before…did he ask for your Katalk?” Was what spilled out of his lips instead. Oh.

 

“What? Oh, yeah…yeah he did,” he answered; he didn’t think he’d be asked something like that. “He asked me if we got along, and when I told him that I was making breakfast for you, he said he wanted to have it too.” Why did it matter to Taekwoon, though? He wondered.

 

“He said that?” The younger asked, and he looked anxious for some reason. Hakyeon nodded. “Wi-Will you make it for him?”

 

“I won’t,” he answered. He heard the younger release a sigh of relief. He was worried about _that_?

 

“Hakyeon, listen, about before-” No, he wouldn’t let him say further. He didn’t want to be reminded of that day. He wanted to forget, even though he couldn’t find it in himself to.

 

“I came to return it to you.” He interrupted. “Today, I just came to return this.” He held out an envelope, but it seemed that Taekwoon still couldn’t understand, so he continued, “There’s 1,500 Won inside.”

 

“Money…?” He looked questioningly at him. Had he forgotten about the money he owed him?

 

“It’s the money I had left to pay you,” Hakyeon explained further, the brown paper wallet still held out to him. Taekwoon hesitantly accepted the envelope.

 

“Wha-” he tried to ask, but he didn’t get the chance to continue.

 

“I mean, there’s nothing left now,” he noticed the look of shock on the younger’s pale face, but he wasn’t going to change his decision. He couldn’t fall _weak_. “That’s all. Bye.” With that, he descended the stairs, leaving the younger alone.

 

“Hakyeon!” Taekwoon called out, causing him to turn around. “What do you mean there’s nothing left?”

 

“Exactly that.” Hakyeon confirmed, a pained smile plastered on his face.

 

“I…I see,” the younger said, looking down. Why was he making it more _difficult_ for him?

 

“Bye, Taekwoon,” he said, before leaving the younger at the steps. He had seen the painful expression on the younger’s face. He was not going to do anything; he was out of Taekwoon’s life now. They were not going to see each other again; him preparing breakfast for the younger, and the younger eating it with that look of bliss on his face. He wasn’t going to _miss it_. He couldn’t allow himself to.

 

 

• • •

 

 

“Hakyeon-ah! Your friend is here!” He heard his mother call from downstairs. His friend?

 

“Who is it?” He shouted back, but when he didn’t hear a response, he decided to check himself. He exited his room and went down. Only to stop at the bottom of the stairs. What was he doing _here_?

 

“Taekwoon?” He questioned.

 

“Hakyeon. Sorry…for coming all of a sudden.” The younger said. He glanced at his mother, and decided it was best if they talked somewhere else. He didn’t want his mother to worry. She’d already done a lot for him, even when he’d been hurting and quit high school.

 

“…let’s go outside first.” he said, walking past Taekwoon to the door.

 

Once they’d arrived at the park, he seated himself on the bench in silence; Taekwoon stayed standing, he noticed.

 

“There’s something I want to say to you, no matter what,” the younger started, “about what happened before…I’m really sorry. That wasn’t my intention.” He didn’t want to hear it; it wasn't Taekwoon’s fault. His reaction had been expected. “I really thought that I wanted to touch you, and get to know you better. That still hasn’t changed.”

 

He paused, but Hakyeon stayed silent, not looking at the younger.

 

“I love you.” Taekwoon said. He felt his heart skip a beat, but he wasn’t going to allow himself to be affected further. He knew why the younger was saying that to him.

 

“Is that…because I can read your expression?” he asked. Taekwoon looked taken aback. He wouldn’t have known, if it hadn’t been for the bartender. “That guy at the bar said so. He told me that you’re expressionless, and that he doesn’t understand what you’re thinking. But I understand.” Hakyeon continued. “I understand even the things I don’t want to.”

 

“…I’ll say it again; you’re not to blame for…what happened. It was normal. Besides,” he smiled, still looking at the ground, “I was happy.” He looked up then. Taekwoon’s eyes widened. “Being hugged by a man for the first time, and kissing…I always wanted to know what that was like.” He finished, a bright smile gracing his face. He was being honest. He had always wanted to know, to experience. Because of Taekwoon, he’d experience it all, even if it had ended like _this_. “I’m glad I could do it. Thanks.”

 

“So, let’s stay friends.” The younger blurted out. Hakyeon looked up at him, with a sad smile. He was really persistent sometimes, he thought. But he _liked_ that side of Taekwoon; he liked everything about the younger, despite how cheesy it sounded.

 

“Okay! – Thanks for coming! I’ll be coming there again. I won’t avoid you anymore,” He stated as he stood up. Even during these past two weeks, he may have succeeded in avoiding the younger, but his thoughts always fell back to him. “See ya.” He left before he started to _cry_ , like he knew he was about to.

 

When he returned home, his mother asked him where Taekwoon was, but he dismissed it, saying that he’d gone home.

 

“You could have invited him in…I wanted to make him something,” he heard her mumble. She must have noticed the baffled expression on his face, because she continued, “What? This is the first time I see your friend, how is it that you never told me about him?” She questioned.

 

“I just never found the time to,” he muttered, before going back up to his room. He didn’t think he could tell his mother about it yet. Not when he was still hurting. He didn’t want to worry her anymore. He was going to solve his own problems now.

 

He stared at the ceiling as he laid on his back on the bed. To try and urge slumber to take over him, he closed his eyes. But all that _did_ was make him recollect all the good times he’d had with Taekwoon. Taekwoon helping him out find his keys and phone. Taekwoon kissing him for the first time. Taekwoon helping him prepare breakfast.

 

All his thoughts were _filled_ with Taekwoon.

 

He opened his eyes, and felt his vision blur.

 

They couldn’t go back to that time _now_. He’d ruined everything, after all.


	10. 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What was he going to do? What could he do to forget Taekwoon?

**TAEKWOON:**

 

_‘Hakyeon, are you sleeping?’ He called, as he watched the older beside him. He looked ethereal to Taekwoon._

 

_‘Hmm…’ the blonde sounded out, slowly opening his eyes._

 

_‘You’re sleepy…?’ He asked, smiling at the older._

 

_‘…not really…but why are you smiling like that?’ Hakyeon questioned, a smirk on his face. He shook his head to dismiss the question. ‘Ah, what is it? I can’t tell what you’re thinking.’ The blonde was pouting now, and he was so fond. He reached out and caressed the older’s tanned skin._

 

_‘It’s okay, you don’t have to. Because it’s you, it doesn’t matter,’ he assured._

 

_Since it’s you…_

 

 

 

Taekwoon opened his eyes abruptly. He was sweating. Glancing beside him, he noticed there was no one.

 

It had been a dream.

 

He wished he hadn’t woken up. At least if it’s inside his dreams, he could see Hakyeon _smile_. Smiling at him, like he used to. At least in his dreams, he could have that smile directed at _him_.

 

 

 

He walked around the club floor like he usually did, ensuring that everything was going fine. That’s when his eyes caught Hakyeon’s. The blonde smiled, and waved at him, then immediately turned back to the woman he was standing beside.

 

It wasn’t the same anymore. Hakyeon would’ve come to him and strike up conversation. Not anymore. Taekwoon could only watch the blonde in silence.

 

It was…probably better this way, though. Since Hakyeon was so kind, he even acted normal with someone like him, who’d done such a horrible thing to him.

 

It’s better they stayed as ‘club staff’ and ‘patron’. He _didn’t_ want to end up hurting the blonde again.

 

He curled up his fingers in a fist; he could feel the wetness under his eyes, but he made no move to wipe them. No one would be able to see it, in this darkness.

 

“Alright! It’s the time you’ve all been waiting for! Tequila time! Those who want to drink, come up to the front!” He heard the bartender announce.

 

“Wai-Wait, I don’t want tequila!” Taekwoon’s head immediately snapped up to see Hakyeon struggling against the crowd that was trying to get to the bar. He was about to help the older when he noticed the blonde lose balance and stumble against him.

 

Taekwoon didn’t move, he couldn’t – he didn’t _trust_ himself to. Hakyeon didn’t move either. He blushed as he held the older upright because _what was this situation?_

 

Before he could say anything, the blonde pulled back, his hands held up in surrender.

 

“Sorry.”

 

“No, it’s okay. You alright?” He asked, to which the blonde turned away, and nodded.

 

“Yeah…” he answered, before walking away with a, “bye!”, but he reached out and pulled the blonde back by his shoulder.

 

“Wait.”

 

“What?” Hakyeon asked, surprised. He could see the fear in the blonde’s eyes – what was he _doing_? He released his hold of the other.

 

“Uh, never mind. It’s nothing. Sorry to startle you,” he dismissed.

 

“No worries! I don’t mind, it’s fine!” The blonde assured with a bright smile that didn’t reach his eyes. He knew the older was frightened of him, so he left Hakyeon standing alone amidst the crowd.

 

 

• • •

 

 

He yawned as he exited his apartment building for a walk he hadn’t done in a long time. Feeling a vibration on his leg, he reached for his phone and checked the caller ID.

 

_Heechul hyung._

 

He connected the called and answered.

 

_“Taekwoon-ah, it’s been a while! How have you been doing? What were you working as again?”_ The senior asked from the other end.

 

“I’m working as hall staff at the place you introduced me to.” He answered.

 

_“Wait – hall staff? How come you’re not at the bar?”_ Heechul exclaimed, causing him to move his phone slightly away from his ear because did he have to be so loud?

 

“Well, a lot happened…what happened to the bar’s renovation then, hyung?” He decided to ask instead.

 

_“Ah, right! Thanks for reminding me, the reopening has been decided!”_ He stated brightly. _“So leave your current job, Taekwoon, and come work at the bar again.”_

 

“Really? So, it’s finally reopening…” and that’s when he came to realisation what the senior had asked him to do. Leave his current job. That meant-

 

_“Yeah, sorry for the long wait.”_ If he quit his current job, then he and Hakyeon-, _“Taekwoon-ah, I want you to come by next month.”_

 

“Next month!? That’s so sudden…” he trailed off. What was he going to do? He still hadn’t fixed things with Hakyeon, he couldn’t…

 

_“I’m sorry, really. I can talk to them for you, if you want?”_ The senior suggested.

 

“No…it’s okay. I’ll tell them.” He refused.

 

_“Really? You’re bad at talking, but you’re skilled, so we need you.~”_ Heechul said with a chuckle.

 

“No, I understand. I’ll come next month,” he informed, and disconnected the call. He decided to walk back home, because he needed to _think_.

 

 

“I’m home.” He removed his shoes and entered further inside the apartment.

 

“You’re early, hyung.” Hyuk remarked as he passed the bathroom.

 

“Yeah. I’ll be leaving home again next month.” He stated.

 

“What?! That’s so sudden…didn’t you just come back last year?!~” The younger complained. Well, it wasn’t like he could help it.

 

“I’m going back to my old job, and unlike this one, it’s far from here,” he argued.

 

“Does mum know about this?” The younger asked as he walked upstairs.

 

“I’ll tell her later.” He assured. Anyway, he was sure his mother wouldn’t mind that much. He always visited in his holidays.

 

“Ah, hyung!~”

 

As soon as he entered his room, he noticed the silver necklace sitting on the table. He needed to returned it to Hakyeon. He couldn’t keep holding onto it.

 

He wanted to apologise again. And just _one more time_ , he wanted to eat Hakyeon’s cooking. Then, he’d return it, and be out of Hakyeon’s life forever.

 

_He didn’t want that._

 

 

 

 

“Hakyeon, will you be here until morning?” He asked; he decided he wanted to have a meal prepared by Hakyeon one last time, before he quit – before he left.

 

“Yeah, maybe. Why?” The older asked, an eyebrow raised.

 

“I…Since I’m quitting at the end of the month, there’s something I’ve been meaning to give to you, and…I want to eat a meal made by you,” he finished, scratching the back of his hand anxiously. When he only heard silence, he took it that the blonde wouldn’t be able to after all. “I guess you can’t…Forget I aske-”

 

“I’ll be waiting at the usual spot.” With that, the blonde turned around to leave.

 

“Ah-” he said, surprised.

 

“Oh, but we’re out of avocados,” Hakyeon added, his back to him. Taekwoon smiled fondly at the blonde.

 

“Okay…” he answered.

 

 

• • •

**HAKYEON:**

 

Hakyeon noticed the younger and waved at him, trying his best to conquer a genuine smile. He didn’t wait for Taekwoon to respond, though, and turned back to the woman he was having a conversation with. It wasn’t the same anymore. He would’ve gone to the younger, and struck up conversation.

 

But he couldn’t go back and change what happened. He could only act like he was fine, assure Taekwoon that he was alright.

 

It was…probably better this way, though. It’s better they stayed as ‘club staff’ and ‘patron’. That way they wouldn’t have to be so conscious around one another, always thinking on how they should act around the other.

 

“Alright! It’s the time you’ve all been waiting for! Tequila time! Those who want to drink, come up to the front!” He heard the bartender announce. Before he could try and move away from the bar, he was crushed by the large crowd making their way to the front.

 

“Wai-Wait, I don’t want tequila!” He cried out, struggling against the customers. When he was finally able to push through and escape the crowd, he lost balance and stumble against a body. He blushed, realising the suit to be Taekwoon’s.

 

What was this situation?

 

It was like fate continued to push them towards each other, no matter _how_ _hard_ he tried to keep his distance.

 

Realising the younger still unmoving, he pulled back, his hands held up in surrender.

 

“Sorry.” He said.

 

“No, it’s okay. You alright?” The younger asked, to which he turned away and nodded. He didn’t trust himself to look directly at the other.

 

“Yeah…” he answered, before walking away with a, “bye!”, and he would’ve made his escape, if it hadn’t been for the hand that reached out and pulled him back by his shoulder. He stayed looking the floor.

 

“Wait.”

 

“What?” Hakyeon asked, his head snapped up in surprise. He wanted to leave. If he stayed any longer, he was going to burst. He didn’t want to remember.

 

He felt the younger then released his hold on him. Releasing a sigh of relief, he began to find himself calming down.

 

“Uh, never mind. It’s nothing. Sorry to startle you,” he dismissed.

 

“No worries! I don’t mind, it’s fine!” Hakyeon assured with a bright smile. Taekwoon didn’t respond, and left Hakyeon standing alone amidst the crowd.

 

His smile vanished and his hand came up to touch his shoulder, where Taekwoon had just held him by.

 

He missed his _touch_.

 

What was he going to do? What could he do to forget Taekwoon?

 

_What should he do?_

 

 

• • •

 

 

“Hakyeon, will you be here until morning?” Taekwoon asked him.

 

“Yeah, maybe. Why?” He asked, an eyebrow raised.

 

“I…Since I’m quitting at the end of the month, there’s something I’ve been meaning to give to you, and…I want to eat a meal made by you,” he finished, scratching the back of his head. He was…leaving. Huh.

 

He should be happy, _relieved_. Now, he could overcome his feelings for the younger. He wouldn’t have to stay on alert every time he entered the club. He wouldn’t – _he didn’t want him to leave_.

 

“I guess you can’t…Forget I aske-”

 

“I’ll be waiting at the usual spot.” With that, he turned around to leave. He didn’t want Taekwoon to _leave him_.

 

“Ah-” he heard the younger call back.

 

“Oh, but we’re out of avocados,” Hakyeon added, his back to the younger.

 

“Okay…” Taekwoon answered back, before he added more distance between them.

 

He wouldn’t be able to stop the younger, but he was going to make sure he prepared the best meal for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the last meal with Taekwoon will be shown in the next chapter; it's going to be a long chapter too, so look forward to it! :D And thank you for all the kudos and 1k+ views! ;-;


	11. 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He didn’t want to see Hakyeon hurt anymore. He wanted him to be happy.

**TAEKWOON:**

 

“About you quitting the club, is it because you’re going back to bartending?” The blonde asked him as they walked to Hakyeon’s house.

 

“Yeah,” he answered simply.

 

“It must be great, then, going back to your main occupation, I mean,” Hakyeon remarked, though he didn’t feel that _great_ at that moment. He didn’t want to quit. He wanted to continue working as hall staff; he wanted to _stay with Hakyeon_. “Ah, that’s right, I wanna tell you something as well, Taekwoon-ah.” He turned to the blonde.

 

“What?” He asked, feeling a sense of hope that Hakyeon would ask him to stay because he didn’t want things to be how they were when they first met. He wanted to be so much _more_ than that, but he knew he’d be selfish to believe that the older would ask him to that, after what he’d done that night. Taekwoon would never forgive himself for hurting the blonde like that.

 

“You didn’t tell anyone that I like men, right? Thanks,” the older said with a smile. Of course, he wouldn’t do that, he wasn’t that cruel.

 

“Of course, I wouldn’t,” he said aloud, directing a smile at the blonde. Hakyeon looked at him in surprise, then smiled back, a hint of red colouring his face.

 

“Thank you,” the older repeated. Taekwoon just gazed at Hakyeon fondly, enjoying every moment spent with the blonde. He didn’t want them to _end_.

 

 

 

Taekwoon took a large spoonful of the beef stew, and savoured the juicy flavour of it. _Nothing_ could beat Hakyeon’s cooking, he thought.

 

“Is it good?” The blonde asked him.

 

“Really good,” he nodded in agreement, taking another spoonful of the stew, causing the blonde to chuckle.

He watched as the blonde started to wash the dishes, his back to him. With this, it’s the end, wasn’t it? He will soon move to Busan, and Hakyeon will still be here.

 

Would Hakyeon miss him when he’s gone? He wondered.

 

The clatter and rustling outside snapped him out of his thoughts.

 

“I wonder what that was,” he noted, turning his attention to the noise outside.

 

“It’s probably just a drunk. These days, there are a lot who seem to be on an extended holiday,” Hakyeon explained. “In the morning, super drunk middle-aged men-”

 

“See? I knew it open!~” A loud voice said, interrupting Hakyeon. Taekwoon turned to the open door. The man looked like he was in his late twenties; he had a young girl beside him. He could tell the male was drunk as he staggered inside. “Didn’t I tell you? I’m from this area, so I know the stores.” He went on, his words slightly slurred.

 

“Jeez, you just came in as you pleased, didn’t you? Is this okay?” The girl asked the jet black-haired male.

 

“Excuse me, we’re not open y-” he heard Hakyeon try to say, but he stopped abruptly.

 

“Oh?” The dark-haired male said, with a tone of surprise. “If it isn’t Hakyeon.” What did he just say? He turned to the blonde, who was now in a state of shock. Taekwoon could see the fear in his eyes, and he didn’t like it. Who _was_ this guy? Who was he _to Hakyeon_? He questioned.

 

“Ah…” Hakyeon tried to speak, but he noticed that it seemed difficult. Taekwoon was growing worried.

 

“What? A friend of yours?” The girl asked.

 

“What? No way!” And he laughed and spat, “It’s the homo that confessed to me in high school!” Taekwoon’s fingers turned white as he curled them into a fist. How _dare_ he?

 

So, this was why Hakyeon quit high school. _He_ was the reason for Hakyeon constantly labelling himself as disgusting. It was because of _him_.

 

“What?! He’s the guy you mentioned at the get together?” She exclaimed in shock. Stop.

 

“Yeah, it’s him. Disgusting, right? I don’t swing that way, jeez,” the dark haired male remarked, with a smirk. Stop. “It was fun when I spread the rumour,” _stop_ , “and he was one of those kids. You know, the ones that stop coming to school because they’re getting bullied. Pathetic, right?” He’d had enough. He wasn’t going to just _sit_ there and listen.

 

“Hey!” He exclaimed. Hakyeon didn’t deserve to be humiliated like this. “Stop it, and get the fuck out of here.” Taekwoon yelled out in anger.

 

“Huh?” Who the fuck are you? The homo’s friend?” He was slowly started to lose his patience with the male.

 

“Apologise to Hakyeon.” He commanded through gritted teeth.

 

“The fuck did you say?” The dark-haired male swung his fist at him, but he managed to dodge it easily.

 

“Hey…! Calm down,” he heard Hakyeon say, but he ignored it. How could he _calm down_ when the blonde was being insulted like this? _No_. He was going to make sure the dark-haired male apologised to Hakyeon.

 

“Let’s go outside,” he said angrily, looking down on the other male.

 

“Bring it on. I don’t think you should act so cocky; you’re gonna regret it,” the other male snarled back. They both exited the restaurant, Taekwoon led him to the park nearby.

 

 

 

“This is the last time I’m going to say this. Apologise to Hakyeon or you’re not going to leave this place in one piece,” he threatened, grasping the other male’s collar. The dark-haired male breathed out a laugh. He thought he was joking. Taekwoon pushed the other male back harshly against the tree.

“Why should I apologise to that homo, huh? He should be glad I only spread rumours around. I mean, I had other plans in mind, but I decided to spare him, since he was already so pathetic,” the dark-haired male told him, that smirk never leaving his arrogant face.

 

Taekwoon’s fist contacted with the other’s cheek.

 

“Is that all you’ve got?” The dark-haired male shot back. His fist then came into contact with Taekwoon’s nose, causing him to stumble back slightly. He growled at the other and lunged forward, landing another blow to the other’s face.

 

Again. And once more. He continued to punch the other, with only Hakyeon in mind. He was _never_ going to forgive him for hurting Hakyeon. He deserved every hit. He wasn’t going to stop.

 

 

 

He didn’t know how many times he’d punched the other, but they were now on the floor; Taekwoon on top of the dark-haired male whose face was now a bloody mess.

 

“Wai…wait! I-I’m sorry, I’m s-sorry…” the other male cried out in between pants. “Please, give me a b-break already…” Taekwoon stopped his fist and glared at the other.

 

“Wrong person. What are you doing apologising to me?” He shouted, shaking the other by his collar.

 

“Taekwoon, stop!” The familiar voice cried out. He turned to the owner of the voice. It was Hakyeon.

 

“Oh my god, Jungkyun!” The brown-haired girl screeched.

 

“Hey – will you let go of me already?” Hakyeon said in annoyance as he tried to push the brunette away.

 

“Hakyeon…” he said, smiling at the older. The blonde rushed to the other male.

 

“Ambulance, we need to call the ambulance,” Hakyeon said, slightly worry hinted in his tone.

 

“No, it’s fine – I’m fine…I’m sorry,” he watched as the blonde looked at the dark-haired male in surprise. “I’m sorry for back then.” He breathed out, coughing.

 

“…It’s okay. Just get out of here.” The blonde told him, he could tell that Hakyeon was trying to keep his tears in.

 

“O-Okay…” the other said, before getting up with the help of the brunette, and leaving.

 

“Jeez,” Hakyeon started, “You over did it. You’re hurt.” Taekwoon wiped off some of the blood that was spilling out from his nose. “Why did you fight?” The blonde asked him, but he didn’t say anything because he was scared that Hakyeon was mad at him. “That didn’t bother me…I’m used to being called disgusting.”

 

_Stop saying that, you shouldn’t get used to it_ , _idiot,_ he thought, but he allowed the other to continue.

 

“People around me may look at me with those eyes, but I don’t care. If I fool around with girls, and do it normally, I’ll be fine. Really, I’ve been used to it for a while now-”

 

“There’s no way you can be used to that! Even I can understand that much – you’re not okay with it…” he trailed off. He was sick of Hakyeon pretending to act as if he was _okay_ with being looked down upon because of his sexuality. He was _sick of it_. He just wanted Hakyeon to express his true thoughts; tell him the _truth_. “Your feelings were hurt, right? – That’s why I couldn’t forgive; not him, nor me.” He finished.

 

He didn’t want to see Hakyeon hurt anymore. He wanted him to be _happy_.

 

“Because that guy and I are the same, so…even if I say this, I don’t think I’ll be very convincing. But let me say it.” He kept his eyes on the ground. “Falling for someone is not something disgusting.” He could feel the tears blurring his vision now, but he didn’t care, because he _had_ to say this. “To be honest, I’m jealous – jealous of the person who’ll receive your love…” He still didn’t want to imagine that happening, but he knew it was going to happen eventually.

 

“You’re worrying…too much about that,” Hakyeon said.

 

“But I did something horrible…” he trailed off, frustrated with himself.

 

“Ah, god – in that case, we’ll make it even with this!” Before he could even comprehend the words, the blonde cupped his cheeks and pulled him forward abruptly, causing their foreheads to collide.

 

“That…! Hurt!” The blonde cried out in pain, before lying on the floor and holding his head. “It hurts! It hurts!” He continued to wail.

 

“Haky…Hakyeon-ah, are you okay?” He asked with worry. “There’s no reason for you to get hurt, too…” Why did the blonde do that?

 

“It’s fine! We’re even now!” Was all the blonde said in response, laughing loudly.

 

“Hakyeon…what should I do?” He said, scared of the rejection. “What should I do to have you love me again?” Hakyeon stopped laughing, and looked at him. He was blushing furiously right now.

 

“Kiss me…right now.” Taekwoon brought his hands out and pulled the blonde’s face forward, crashing their lips together. He felt a pair of arms wrap around his neck, pulling them even more close.

 

He pulled away briefly and looked down at the blonde. Hakyeon chuckled.

 

“You’re smiling.” The blonde remarked with a bright grin. He smiled back, and chuckled.

 

“Hakyeon…your forehead is red.” He noted, smiling fondly.

 

“So is yours!” The blonde exclaimed in irritation. “Yah! Stop smiling, it actually really hurts!”

 

 

 

• • •

**HAKYEON:**

 

“About you quitting the club, is it because you’re going back to bartending?” Hakyeon asked the younger as they walked to his house.

 

“Yeah,” the younger answered simply.

 

“It must be great, then, going back to your main occupation, I mean,” Hakyeon remarked, though he was lying. He wanted Taekwoon to _stay_. “Ah, that’s right, I wanna tell you something as well, Taekwoon-ah.” Taekwoon turned to him.

 

“What?” He asked.

 

“You didn’t tell anyone that I like men, right? Thanks,” he said with a smile. He wasn’t saying he doubted the younger, it’s just, sometimes, he couldn’t help but feel uneasy.

 

“Of course, I wouldn’t,” Taekwoon said, directing a smile at him. Hakyeon looked at him in surprise, but smiled back, he knew he was blushing. When will he _stop_ doing that?

 

“Thank you,” he repeated. He was more than thankful, and he wanted to give the younger so much more than a cheap restaurant meal, but he didn’t know what else he could do.

 

 

 

Taekwoon took a large spoonful of the beef stew, and he watched as the younger savoured the juicy flavour of it.

 

“Is it good?” The blonde asked him with a smile. He acted so _cute_ when he’s eating.

 

“Really good,” the younger nodded in agreement, taking another spoonful of the stew, causing him to chuckle.

 

He started washing the dishes after Taekwoon finished breakfast. He thought about how it would be like when Taekwoon quit and went back to his old job. He was going to miss the younger. He didn’t _want_ him to go, he wanted Taekwoon to be with _him_ , like how they were now. He didn’t want to be _alone_ again. He-

 

The clatter and rustling outside interrupted his thoughts.

 

“I wonder what that was,” the younger said, turning his attention to the noise outside.

 

“It’s probably just a drunk. These days, there are a lot who seem to be on an extended holiday,” Hakyeon explained. “In the morning, super drunk middle-aged men-”

 

“See? I knew it open!~” A loud voice said, interrupting him. He turned to the open door. The man looked like he was in his late twenties; he had a young girl beside him. Hakyeon could tell the male was drunk as he staggered inside. “Didn’t I tell you? I’m from this area, so I know the stores.” He went on, his words slightly slurred.

 

“Jeez, you just came in as you pleased, didn’t you? Is this okay?” The girl asked the jet black-haired male. He couldn’t help but feel like he knew the male.

 

“Excuse me, we’re not open y-” Hakyeon said, but stopped abruptly when the dark-haired male looked up. No. What, what was he doing here?

 

“Oh?” The dark-haired male said, with a tone of surprise. He didn’t want to remember. “If it isn’t Hakyeon.” _No, don’t say anymore_. Stop.

 

“Ah…” Hakyeon tried to speak, his voice was hitched in his throat. Why did he have to come here, of all places?

 

“What? A friend of yours?” The girl asked.

 

“What? No way!” And he laughed and spat, “It’s the homo that confessed to me in high school!” Stop. Not in _front of Taekwoon_.

 

“What?! He’s the guy you mentioned at the get together?” She exclaimed in shock. His eyes widened. He’d…told more people. He wanted the other to _leave_. _He_ wanted to get out of here.

 

“Yeah, it’s him. Disgusting, right? I don’t swing that way, jeez,” the dark haired male remarked, with a smirk. His finger grasped his jeans tightly. _Not in front of Taekwoon. Please_. “It was fun when I spread the rumour,” _stop_ , “and he was one of those kids. You know, the ones that stop coming to school because they’re getting bullied. Pathetic, right?” He wasn’t going to break down – he wouldn’t allow himself to. He’d promised himself.

 

He was meant to forget. Why wouldn’t his past leave him _alone_? He’d been trying so hard to forget all this time, and all it took, was for his high school crush to appear in front of him.

 

Jung Jungkyun.

 

Those memories _had_ never left him, no matter how _hard_ he’d tried.

 

“Hey!” Taekwoon exclaimed, causing him to jump. “Stop it, and get the fuck out of here.” Taekwoon spat out in anger. What was he doing?

 

“Huh?” Who the fuck are you? The homo’s friend?” Jungkyun ask in a mock tone.

 

“Apologise to Hakyeon.” Taekwoon commanded through gritted teeth. Why was he acting like this?

 

“The fuck did you say?” The dark-haired male swung his fist at him, but Taekwoon managed to dodge it easily.

 

“Hey…! Calm down,” Hakyeon tried to stop them, but the two males ignored him.

 

“Let’s go outside,” Taekwoon said angrily, looking down on the other male. No no no no no. He needed to stop the younger.

 

“Bring it on. I don’t think you should act so cocky; you’re gonna regret it,” Jungkyun snarled back.

 

“Taekwoon…w-wait stop!” He called, but it was a useless attempt as he stumbled back. It was the girl that had come with Jungkyun.

 

“Hey, I’m scared! What’s going on?” She cried.

 

“Huh? I don’t know. Please move, ah – hey…” he said, moving further back as the brunette grabbed hold of his jumper.

 

“I’m scared!” She exclaimed, hiding her face on his chest. He noticed the two men walking out.

 

“Taekwoon!” He called out, but it was useless. He _had_ to stop them. “Hey, look, we need to stop them before things get out of control. So, please let go of me.” He tried to explain gently.

 

“O…Okay,” the brunette agreed and released her grip. Hakyeon released a breath of relief and asked the brunette to follow him.

 

He hoped everything was okay. He hoped _Taekwoon_ was okay.

 

 

 

When they arrived at the park, the scene in front of him caused his eyes to widen in horror. Taekwoon was continuously punching Jungkyun, and he didn’t appear to have the means to stop anytime soon. He had to do something. He was taking it too far.

 

“Wai…wait! I-I’m sorry, I’m s-sorry…” the other male cried out in between pants. “Please, give me a b-break already…” Taekwoon stopped his fist and glared at the other.

 

“Wrong person. What are you doing apologising to me?” He shouted, shaking the other by his collar.

 

“Taekwoon, stop!” Taekwoon turned to look at him. He looked between the younger and Jungkyun. What had made him go so far?

 

“Oh my god, Jungkyun!” The brunette screeched from beside him.

 

“Hey – will you let go of me already?” Hakyeon said in annoyance as he tried to push the brunette away.

 

“Hakyeon…” he rushed to the other male.

 

“Ambulance, we need to call the ambulance,” Hakyeon said worriedly. He needed immediate medical attention judging from all the injuries Taekwoon had inflicted upon him.

 

“No, it’s fine – I’m fine…I’m sorry,” he looked at the dark-haired male in surprise. “I’m sorry for back then.” He breathed out, coughing.

 

All his memories flashed back to him as Jungkyun apologised, with his bloodied face. Being called homo; being pushed around; being called disgusting – _everything_. And he knew couldn’t hold them back anymore. His vision blurred as he felt his eyes welling up.

 

“…It’s okay. Just get out of here.” He told him.

 

“O-Okay…” the other said, before getting up with the help of the brunette, and leaving. Hakyeon turned to the younger, who he noticed, had a bloody nose.

 

“Jeez,” Hakyeon started, “You over did it. You’re hurt.” Taekwoon wiped off some of the blood that was spilling out from his nose. “Why did you fight?” He asked him, but Taekwoon stayed silent. “That didn’t bother me…I’m used to being called disgusting. People around me may look at me with those eyes, but I don’t care. If I fool around with girls, and do it normally, I’ll be fine. Really, I’ve been used to it for a while now-”

 

“There’s no way you can be used to that! Even I can understand that much – you’re not okay with it…” the younger trailed off. Hakyeon was taken aback. “Your feelings were hurt, right? – That’s why I couldn’t forgive; not him, nor me.” He finished.

 

He…didn’t know what to say. Because it was true. He had been hurt when Jungkyun had called him disgusting, he just hadn’t wanted Taekwoon to see him like that.

 

“Because that guy and I are the same, so…even if I say this, I don’t think I’ll be very convincing. But let me say it.” He kept his eyes on the ground. “Falling for someone is not something disgusting.” Tears were spilling out of the younger’s eyes; all he could do was look at him in surprise. “To be honest, I’m jealous – jealous of the person who’ll receive your love…” He was jealous? Hakyeon smiled because he understood.

 

“You’re worrying…too much about that,” Hakyeon said.

 

“But I did something horrible…” the younger trailed off.

 

“Ah, seriously – in that case, we’ll make it even with this!” He cupped Taekwoon’s cheeks and pulled him forward abruptly, causing their foreheads to collide.

 

“That…! Hurt!” He cried out in pain, writhing on the floor and holding his head. “It hurts! It hurts!” He continued to wail. Maybe he shouldn’t have done it _so_ hard.

 

“Haky…Hakyeon-ah, are you okay?” The younger asked with worry. “There’s no reason for you to get hurt, too…”

 

“It’s fine! We’re even now!” He said, laughing loudly.

 

“Hakyeon…what should I do?” Taekwoon said. “What should I do to have you love me again?” Hakyeon stopped laughing, and looked at the younger. He was blushing furiously right now, but could you blame him?

 

He was so _happy_.

 

“Kiss me…right now.” Taekwoon brought his hands out and pulled him forward, crashing their lips together. He wrapped his arms around Taekwoon neck, pulling them closer as he kissed back with just as much passion.

 

Taekwoon pulled away briefly and looked down at him. Hakyeon chuckled as he realised the expression on the other’s face.

 

“You’re smiling.” He remarked with a bright grin. Taekwoon smiled back, and chuckled.

 

“Hakyeon…your forehead is red.” Taekwoon noted, smiling fondly.

 

“So is yours!” He exclaimed in irritation. “Yah! Stop smiling, it actually really hurts!” He rubbed his forehead as he tried to soothe the pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, so there's another chapter after this, and it will be over  
> my first completed short story after a long time XD  
> thanks for everyone who's taken the time to read this, ily <3


	12. 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a little of Neo, Raken and Hyukbin :3

**TAEKWOON:**

 

 

“Wait – what is it? Yah, I’m ticklish!” The blonde exclaimed as he giggled. Taekwoon continued his ministrations on the older’s body, leaving small pecks on his long neck.

 

He held the blonde’s waist with his left, slipping his right through the other’s shirt. He started to lift the shirt up, before the older turned around and pushed him slightly back.

 

“You can’t,” he said weakly, but Taekwoon ignored it, and placed a gentle kiss on the blonde’s forehead as he started to remove his shirt.

 

“Hakyeon.” He was happy. Hakyeon was _his_. He pulled the older closer as he kissed him more. He would treasure this moment, and all the other moments to come, dearly.

 

“I said you can’t…Taekwoon-ah…” the older tried to protest.

 

“I want to touch you _more_ ,” Taekwoon said in a whisper, before pushing the blonde onto the floor, towering over him. He started to pull the older’s jeans down, but the blonde tried to protest again.

 

“Taekwoon-ah, you can’t! All of sudden like this…” the blonde trailed off, his face blushing furiously. Taekwoon pulled the jeans completely off. “Yah, you can’t…take my clothes off…” He watched as the older tried to hide himself. “It’s better…if you don’t look.” But he wanted to see, he wanted to see _everything_.

 

“Hakyeon,” He felt so aroused, he wanted to make love to Hakyeon already. The older suddenly reached out, accidentally grinding against his cock. Hakyeon’s eyes widened as he looked at him.

 

“You’re…!” The blonde exclaimed, looking down at his clothed erection. Taekwoon blushed, but could you blame him? Who _wouldn’t_ be aroused by this?

 

“Sorry, I can’t hold back,” he answered simply, frowning at the other.

 

“You’re…you’re-” the blonde stuttered, speechless; his hand was still on his erection. “You’re hard!?” Taekwoon slapped the older’s hands off.

 

“Throbbing,” he replied. “That’s why, Hakyeon…I want to see _everything_.” He looked directly at the blonde, making sure he understood how serious he was.

 

Hakyeon turned even more red, if that was possible, and open his legs wider, removing his hands. His eyes were closed, but Taekwoon found it _adorable_. He placed his hands on the blonde’s knees; he wanted to make love to him.

 

“Crap, I’m really excited,” he blurted out, his eyes still watching the blonde intensely.

 

“Really? Yay,” the blonde giggled. _Cute_. He bent down, and wrapped his mouth around the other’s cock. “Wha-what are you doing? Yo-You can’t! It’s dirty!” Hakyeon cried out with a gasp.

 

“It’s not dirty,” he answered with the older’s cock still inside his mouth. He took the length in further inside, causing the older to moan in arousal. “Your voice is so cute.”

 

“St-stop talking…! Taekwoon, I can’t – I’m already-” he continued to lick the blonde’s length, ignoring the older’s protests. He felt Hakyeon twitch, and just as he pulled back, white streaks of cum spurted out onto his face.

 

“Ah…” he said dazed. He hadn’t expected the older to reach his climax so soon.

 

“Oh my god! Sorry! I’m really sorry!” Hakyeon cried out in a panic, as he grabbed a tissue and wiped the cum off his face.

 

“It’s okay…more importantly-” he started.

 

“Ah…I don’t have condoms or anything like that here, so…” Hakyeon avoided his eyes, as his face burned up even more. Taekwoon paused, his eyes wide as he realised they couldn’t do it. “Sorry…” the older trailed off. No, it was okay. There was no hurry. They would have a lot more chances in the future.

 

“No, I think it would be better if we moved slowly, from now on…” he agreed, though he was a little disappointed.

 

“Ye…Yeah, from now on…” the blonde nodded, looking down at his hands. That’s when he suddenly remembered that he had to return something of Hakyeon’s.

 

“Ah, that’s right,” he reached inside his pocket, and pulled out the silver chain, holding it up. “I’ve been wanting to return this to you for a long time now.”

 

“My necklace? You’ve had it all this time?” He questioned, as he took the chain from him.

 

“Yeah. Truth is, when I found it, I was going to return it and the money, but,” he looked down, a hint of red flushing his face, “since I wanted to spend more time with you, I…kept it a secret.”

 

He then reached for something else inside his pocket. He held up the key.

 

“And since I’m changing jobs, I’m going back to living alone, so…I’d be happy if you could accept my room’s key, too…” he trailed off, anxious of the blonde’s response.

 

“I’ll accept it! I’ll super accept it! I really want it!” The blonde exclaimed, jumping forward to embrace him. Taekwoon, losing his balance, fell to the floor, but he embraced the older back tightly.

 

“Then accept it, super accept it.” Hakyeon pulled back and pouted at him.

 

“Are you making fun of me?” The older questioned with a frown. Taekwoon just chuckled, causing the blonde to hit his chest weakly. “You are! Stop laughing!” He whined, but it only resulted in emitting more laughter from Taekwoon. “Fine, take the key back. I don’t want it.” Hakyeon snorted, crossing his arms to his chest in irritation. Taekwoon tried to hide his laughter as he pulled the blonde closer to him, causing the other to blush.

 

“I’m sorry, don’t be mad,” he said, brushing his nose with the other’s. He pulled Hakyeon even closer and brushed his own lips against his. Hakyeon kissed back, the pout transformed to a smile as he deepened their kiss.

 

 

 

• • •

**WONSHIK:**

 

 

Wonshik frowned as he wiped the bar counter.

 

Every time he tried to get Jaehwan alone, someone would come in the way and take him away from him. Why wouldn’t anyone allow him to _confess_? He threw the cloth on the floor in frustration, as if it was the cloth’s fault that he couldn’t ask Jaehwan out.

 

“What’s got your panties in a twist?” A deep voice interrupted his train of thoughts. He looked up and saw his best friend looking at him with a smirk on his face.

 

“Ugh, shut up. I’m really not in the mood, Hongbin,” he told the younger with furrowed eyebrows. He picked up the cloth from the floor and started wiping the counter again.

 

“Lemme guess, it’s about Jaehwan hyung, right?” He stopped abruptly; he couldn’t look at the younger, because he was right. “What the hell is taking you so _long_ to confess?” Hongbin questioned, shaking his head.

 

“It’s not my fault, okay? I’ve been trying for the past week and every time I even get close to confessing, something _somehow_ always pops up, and then he’d leave. I don’t know what to do anymore. Maybe, I should just stop trying. It’s not like he likes me anyway,” he sighed sadly, returning to wiping the counter for the umpteenth time.

 

“Okay, you need to stop cleaning – I’m pretty sure it’s clean enough already,” the younger remarked, placing his hand on him to stop him. “And I have an idea.” And before he could even comprehend what was happening, Hongbin pulled him into an embrace. Wonshik froze because _what the hell was he doing?_

 

If Hongbin’s boyfriend saw this, he didn’t what he’d do to explain. Granted it was just a hug, but he knew how Hyuk could get a little possessive over his best friend.

 

“Wonshik-ah?” A familiar voice called, causing him to quickly pulled back because that was _Jaehwan’s voice_. He turned to see the older frowning, he almost looked hurt. Without saying anything further, the older turned around to leave. Wonshik blinked once. Twice.

 

“What are you doing? Don’t just stand there! _Follow him_ , you idiot!” Hongbin exclaimed. Without needing to hear anymore, he rushed in the direction the older had left to.

 

“Hyung, wait!” He called, and grabbed Jaehwan’s arm to stop him. Jaehwan stopped but didn’t turn around.

 

“What do you want? I’m busy,” the older stated, trying to escape from his grasp. But he wasn’t going to allow it. He wanted to know why the older left like that. He wanted answers.

 

“Why did you run off like that? Is something wrong?” He asked, confused by the other’s behaviour.

 

“Nothing’s wrong. Why would anything be wrong? – But, please, refrain from PDA when you’re working.” Wait. He thought – he thought that Hongbin was his boyfriend? Was he, was he _jealous_? Even then, it was only a hug. Hmm.

 

“Hyung, Hongbin is jus-”

 

“I mean, you can do that all you want when you finish work, or are you that impatient?” The older questioned further. He was getting it all _wrong_.

 

“Hyung, it’s not-” he tried again, but was cut off again.

 

“It’s not like I’m stopping you, just, you know – wait until you get off work. Then you can be with your boyfriend all you w-” Wonshik crashed his lips onto the other’s, stopping the older from rambling on. He could feel Jaehwan freeze in movement, so he pulled back.

 

“I like _you_ , hyung,” he said, looking directly at the older, placing his hands on his shoulders. When he only heard silence, he decided to continue. “Ever since I got this job. Earlier, that’s – it’s not what it looked like. Hongbin’s my best friend.” He explained, internally cursing his best friend for using such a method to help him.

 

“Oh.” Was all that Jaehwan could mutter. “Oh.” The older’s eyes widened, coming to realisation at what he’d done.

 

“Hyung, were you…jealous?” Wonshik asked cautiously, the corner of his lips threatening to curve up. When he was only met with silence again, he knew he was right. “You were, weren’t you?” He was enjoying this more than he _probably_ should be.

 

“Yes, okay! I was jealous, okay?” The older mumbled, looking down at the floor and fidgeting with his fingers. The hint of red on the older’s cheeks didn’t go unnoticed either.

 

“Why didn’t you say anything?” He asked, curious.

 

“Yah, it’s not that simple!” The brown-haired male cried out. Wonshik chuckled because Jaehwan was so _cute_. He pulled the older into an embrace, placing his arms around the other’s waist.

 

“But it is, hyung. All you had to do was tell me you loved me,” he remarked with a chuckle.

 

“Lo-” A hand slapped him on the back of his head.

 

“Ow!” He exclaimed in pain, rubbing his head to soothe the pain.

 

“Don’t get so _cocky_.” The older chided. Wonshik just laughed, not taking the other seriously. Soon, the older joined in and started laughing, too.

 

“So, will you? Go out with me, I mean,” he asked, with a beaming grin.

 

“Yeah, I’d love to.” Jaehwan replied, returning the smile as he intertwined their fingers together.

 

“Cool,” and he knew he must have been grinning like an idiot, but he didn’t particularly care. Not when he’d finally gotten Jaehwan to go out with him.

 

 

 

• • •

**HONGBIN:**

 

 

“Bean, what was that? Why did I just see you hugging Wonshik hyung? Are you _cheating on me_?” It was ridiculous how quickly the younger jumped to conclusions, Hongbin thought.

 

“Of course not, you idiot. I was just helping him out a little.” He explained, rolling his eyes.

 

“Oh, with Jaehwan hyung?” The younger asked, to which he just nodded.

 

“Jaehwan hyung looked pretty worried there, when he saw us hugging. By the looks of it, they’re both hopeless,” he sighed, shaking his head.

 

“Yeah, well, I’m sure they’re probably getting it on back there now, thanks to you,” the younger remarked with a snigger. Hongbin looked at his boyfriend in disgust because really, _why was he like this?_

 

“Yeah, I didn’t need to know that,” he said.

 

“Hey Bean, let’s go to your house now,” Hyuk suggested.

 

“We’re not having sex, Hyuk,” he warned the younger because he knew that’s the reason he wanted to go home.

 

“Why not?” Hyuk questioned, with a pout. Hongbin rolled his eyes.

 

“I’m not in the mood today, so let’s stay here,” he answered, taking a sip from his abandoned cocktail. He then felt a hand on his thighs, sliding closer.

 

Looking down at his legs, then at the younger, he slapped his hand off and stood up. It’s like he’s surrounded by _hopeless people_. He grabbed the other’s hand and pulled him through the crowd.

 

“Hey, Bean, where are we going?” The younger asked through the loud music.

 

“To have sex,” he stated simply, not stopping until they’d slipped inside the men’s toilets.

 

As soon as they reached inside, he was pushed against the wall, a pair of chapped lips crashing on his own. Hongbin grabbed the younger’s hair and tugged it gently as he kissed back.

 

“I thought,” Hyuk started kissing his jawline, causing him to lift his jaw up to give the younger better access, “you weren’t in the,” he moved further down, planting kisses on his neck, “mood.”

 

“Yeah, well, you got me back into it,” he said in between pants. “Now stop talking, and kiss me again.” He commanded the younger, tugging the other’s hair again.

 

Hyuk moved back up and brushed his lips against Hongbin’s, licking his lips as he asked for entrance. Hongbin opened his mouth and allowed the younger to slip his tongue inside. He felt the other’s cool hands slip under his shirt, and a loud moan escaped his lips as he felt arousal.

 

“Hey, Bean, quieten down. Someone might come in,” Hyuk said as he pulled back from the kiss. Hongbin’s eyes widened as he spotted two pair of eyes watching them.

 

“They already have,” he noted, and gestured Hyuk to look behind him. The younger obeyed and was met with Wonshik and Jaehwan looking at them.

 

“This is not a love hotel. Get out, both of you. If you’re that horny, go _home_ and do it,” Jaehwan scolded the two of them.

 

“It’s not like you and Wonshik hyung didn’t do it earlier,” Hyuk mumbled under his breath, causing him to purse his lips, because this _shouldn’t be funny_.

 

“I heard that! And we didn’t do anything like that, yet!” Wonshik exclaimed, shamelessly. He laughed as Jaehwan smacked the other’s shoulder. “Sorry…”

 

“Yeah, that’s what I thought.” The older scoffed, before turning to the two of them again. Hongbin sighed and put his shirt down. He grabbed Hyuk’s hand.

 

“We’re going, we’re going,” he assured, dragging his boyfriend out.

 

“Are we not doing it anymore?” Hyuk asked him, and he just knew the other was pouting.

 

“No, we’re doing it – just not here. We’re going home,” Hongbin told the younger, pulling the younger towards the exit. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoo! I did it - it's over. I can't believe I finished it, considering I usually take so long in updating xD.   
> I included some bonus Raken + Hyukbin scenes cos we all need some of that XD.   
> Hope you've enjoyed reading this story. Thanks for the kudos! ^.^/


End file.
